


Home is Where the Heart is

by Tirnelkai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, War, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnelkai/pseuds/Tirnelkai
Summary: You're content with your life on Alfheim, living a peaceful existence in the elven forests as a warrior and diplomat for your people. But war has come to the realm and the only way to secure its survival is an alliance with Asgard that is secured by your marriage to Prince Loki. Neither are you are thrilled with the arrangement but can the two of you see past your pride and mutual dislike for each other to form an everlasting bond? Whether you do or don't, you and Loki are stuck with each other until death does you apart.





	1. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news for you.

Reflections cannot lie, cannot allow the truth to remain hidden. No matter how a person may cover themselves, no matter the clothes they don, no matter the expression they put on for others, their reflection knows as their eyes give away all. Eyes are the window to the soul after all.

As you looked at your reflection in the water basin, you knew the image staring back showed the truth. As hard as you tried to hide the exhaustion from your companions, the face in the water revealed the dark circles under your tired eyes, along with the scratches and specks of dried blood scattered across your face. Despite the nightmares that kept you from fully resting some nights, the late hours you spend training when you were sure others had gone to bed, pouring over books during the day and time spent preparing the elven armies for war, you told yourself you were fine.

Today’s sparring match with the others proved that was not the case. Your movements were slow as Elve managed to dodge almost every attack. You did not win a single round of combat and when you insisted it was fine to continue, to move on to a different opponent, the others refused, demanding you get some rest.

You groaned into the wet cloth you pressed against your face, frustrated with your performance today and the exhaustion that pressed down on you like a weight. Sighing, you began to wipe the dried blood from your face and arms.

“Y/N? I heard you come in. Can you spare a moment?” You jumped, cursing as your hand bumped the water basin, knocking it to the floor.

“Gods, Father! Was your intention to stop my heart?” you asked the tall, black-haired elven man standing in your doorway, frustration clearly plastered on your face.

“Apologies,” he murmured, looking you over before he reached for the empty basin, keeping his bare feet clear of the puddle that formed from the spill. “It’s not like you to scare easily. Is everything alright?”

You sighed. “Just a little tired. The preparations have me stressed.”

“Then I hate to spring this on you now but there is something we must discuss.” While he expressed regret in words you could see his face did not show the same emotion. Haldir, your father, was a hard elf to read and, as usual, you could not determine how he was feeling at this moment. “Come to my study when you are finished here.” With that, he left as silently as he arrived.

You closed your eyes for a moment, toes growing cold from the water you were still standing in. Haldir’s study was his private space, a place he went to work and think on the happenings of Alfheim in peace. As children, you and your brother were forbidden from ever bothering him while the door to the study was closed. Even as adults you knew it was best to follow the same rule. To call you there meant this was a serious conversation.

You opened your eyes and worked on wiping away the remaining scratches along with the water on the floor. Donning a clean tunic and pants you crossed your treetop home and climbed the winding stairs around the tree’s trunk to your father’s study. The door was ajar as you approached. Haldir nodded as you entered. “Close the door behind you.”

Your eyes scanned the room as you did what he asked. This was not a place you frequented. On one side of the room, the wall was lined with books written in all the languages of the races of Alfheim. On the other wall, behind your father’s desk was a large map of Alfheim which labeled the capital cities of the realm’s races along with mountains and rivers. The small trees painted onto the map to indicate elven forests looked much more vibrant than the real ones you have seen in recent months.

“Y/N.” You looked at your father, again trying to read what he was feeling. As he sighed and looked at you, you could tell that he too was tired. The weight of the impending war rested heavily on his shoulders.

“The Council has decided that the only way to win the coming war and ensure the survival of all of Alfheim’s races is to seek an alliance with Asgard. There will be true peace in place of this uneasy tolerance of the other’s existence. If we can negotiate a treaty, the Council believes Odin will agree to provide us the assistance we need to destroy the orc armies.”

You frowned. “What can we possibly offer that will interest the Asgardians?” You searched your brain for an answer to your own question. Truthfully, you did not know much about the other realm. However, you knew the Asgardians were wealthy. It was rumored their cities were made from gold and other precious metals. Their technology was centuries ahead of Alfheim, which was quite primitive in comparison. It was said Asgard even had flying ships. You almost laughed at the thought.

“Not much,” Haldir admitted. “Which is why we need to form an alliance which can never be broken. The Council will send representatives to Asgard to propose a marriage to bring the realms together.”

Your heart began to pound uncomfortably fast in your chest and you gripped a chair for support. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the energy hidden inside of you ready to explode along with your emotions. _No, that’s ridiculous he couldn’t mean me_. But why else call you to his study to explain the Council’s decisions and not bring it up during dinner with your brother? “Why me?” You finally managed to squeeze out the words. “Why not anybody else?”

“The members of the High Council are the closest equivalent Alfheim has to any sort of nobility. As my daughter that grants you status far above many others in the realm.” Haldir’s voice was even, steady. It betrayed no hint of emotion.

“That still does not answer my question, Father. Why me? Why not that Elf, Reylynn? As an actual Council member her status is greater than mine. Or one of the dwarves or tieflings? Surely someone else has a daughter they would love to see married to Asgardian nobility. I’m a soldier. I’m not suited for any kind of marriage or, or…” Words failed you. You knew your father. He had already made the decision. No amount of pleading would change that. For the first time in a long while your eyes stung with tears but you refused to let them fall.

Haldir sighed and rubbed his eyes. “As the oldest member of the Council, my word often has the most sway, which is why we determined an alliance between my family and Odin’s would be the strongest, considering it is likely your brother will take my place one day. The family bond will remain strong that way. Also, your age is more closely aligned with that of the princes’ than anyone else’s. That can also be important when negotiating a marriage, especially when the elves and Asgardians tend to outlive many others.”

At the word “princes” you stopped listening. “What did you say?”

“You weren’t listening?” Haldir growled in frustration.            

“No. I mean yes. I mean…” You ran a hand through your hair, pushing it back, mind racing, trying to understand the situation. “Princes?” you managed to whisper.

Haldir nodded.

“Why one of them? Why not some noble or Odin’s second cousin or something?” You were still trying to grapple with the idea that you were being wed off, to spend the rest of your life among the cold gold that Asgard was likely built of, so different from the forests of Alfheim. So different from your home. To marry a noble would mean some degree of freedom, but a prince? Would that mean permanent confinement within the walls of the palace? To never ride your horse along the river again or to never pick up a blade to spar? Would you still be able to sneak away and train in secret?

A humorless laugh escaped you. “Am I being exiled?”

Confusion revealed itself on Haldir’s face. “What are you talking about?”

“Is this a convenient way for you and the other elves to be rid of me? To ensure I can never pose any danger? So I don’t end up like Mother?”

“Enough.” There was anger in his voice. “You will not say such things again. I leave for Asgard in two days to meet with Odin and propose the marriage between you and Prince Loki. I will send for you if we reach an agreement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic and an idea I've had for years so I hope you enjoy the story I've come up with. I'll do my best to post once a week but please be patient with me if I don't. I'm taking a master's level summer class and am currently working weekends so I don't have a lot of free time on my hands.
> 
> Also, I'm new to AO3 so if there's something I missed in the tags or whatnot please let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this adventure.


	2. Princely Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a surprise

Loki watched the elven guests with some degree of curiosity. Never had someone of Alfheim been welcomed in Asgard. Books had described the elves of Alfheim as hauntingly beautiful and he could see why they were described as such. They were tall and slender, graceful in their movements. Their faces were angular and the tips of their ears pointed. The coloration of their skin ranged from that of typical Asgardians to copper, bronze, and even a light blue.

He couldn’t see why his father agreed to meet with them to negotiate an alliance. The elves, dwarves, and others of Alfheim were rebels, choosing to fight for the right to rule themselves rather than fall in line and bend the knee to the crown as the other realms did. When Loki asked Odin why he never sent Asgard’s armies to reconquer Alfheim, his answer didn’t satisfy the question. “ _Conquest by peace is preferable to conquest by force_.”

If it were up to him, he would have the representatives of every race come to Asgard to bend the knee and pledge their loyalty, whether they were willing or not. However, Odin chose to let the realm be. And now they’ve come crawling back.

Heimdall reported on the events unfolding in Alfheim. The forests were wilted and dying. The rivers were poisoned. All manner of wild beasts had become feral and diseased. All as a result of some orc lord who managed to unleash dark magic on the realm and was attempting to wage war on Alfheim’s people. He was amassing an army of orcs, goblins, and other manner of foul beasts, an army the elves and their allies weren’t sure they could defeat. Not without Asgard’s help. Loki was curious as to what they would offer in return.

However, much to Loki’s frustration, he was not permitted to attend the meeting between Odin, his advisors, and the elves. It was a matter of utmost importance and delicacy, and the young princes were not ready to attend. Were it a meeting of the kingdom’s financials or the status of this year’s crop yield, he would not argue. Those could be incredibly dull. But a discussion shrouded in secrecy between the king and representatives from Alfheim, that was much more interesting. Loki had contemplated using his magic to sneak in and observe the meeting, but his mother, who must have sensed his intentions, kept him occupied elsewhere during the day.

Now the time for their evening meal had arrived and Loki was eager to talk to his father about the day’s discussions.

“How was your day, Father?” Loki asked as the royal family sat for their meal.

“Long,” Odin huffed. “Those elves can talk for hours and yet say nothing.”

“Quit beating around the bush, dear.” Frigga teased. “Loki has been insatiably curious about the whole thing.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest, but his mother wasn’t wrong. “I wouldn’t say that. I am simply a bit interested given all the secrecy.”

“I’m also curious about the discussions,” Thor said as he took a swig from his goblet. “Were you discussing battle strategies for the war, Father? I have been wondering what it’s like to fight an orc. I have heard that they are quite large, capable of tearing an ordinary man in half. Big tusks too.”

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother. “I imagine it’s no different than fighting with a barbarian,” he paused for a moment. “But perhaps a bit more foul.”

Thor grunted his reply. “Smellier, maybe.”

“We haven’t yet begun talks on how to proceed with the war. First, we must bring the realms together. I have accepted Lord Haldir’s proposal of a marriage between his daughter and Loki.” The room fell silent as the two princes stared at their father in stunned silence.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, before shutting and opening it again. “Close your mouth, dear,” Frigga scorned. “It’s unbecoming. You look like a fish out of water.”

Thor chuckled beside his brother. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you lost for words, Loki.”

The prince ignored his brother, disbelief still plain on his face. “You cannot be serious, Father.”

“Why wouldn’t I be serious? We agreed the best way to forge a permanent peace between our realms is through familial bonds that cannot be easily broken. Marriage is the best union.”

“But what do you hope to gain from Alfheim that Asgard couldn’t take by force?”

“If we forcibly march our armies into Alfheim, force them into subjugation, and take what we want it could cause paranoia and distrust in the other realms despite the fact that they are under our control. And besides, if the armies and people of Alfheim are decimated by the orcs there truly will be nothing to gain. Asgard once benefitted greatly with trade from Alfheim. I would like to see that return.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest again but stopped himself. He was still shocked but knew arguing with Odin was futile.

“Don’t look so glum!” Thor prodded his brother. “It might not be so bad! Aren’t you curious to know what your betrothed is like?”

Ignoring his brother still, Loki stared down at his plate, dejected. “Why did you choose me to marry this woman? Why not Thor?”

“I didn’t. Lord Haldir and the others did,” Odin replied.

The raven-haired prince tilted his head in confusion.

“The elves did not speak of this out loud, but I assume they didn’t want us or the other races of Alfheim to think they have ambitions of power. It’s a show of good faith that they are only interested in aiding their realm by bringing us together and not plotting to see one of their own become the queen of Asgard.”

“So that’s it then?” Loki hissed. “I’m just supposed to sit quietly and marry this elf while Odin the great king proclaims he’s finally brought the Nine Realms peacefully together?”

Odin’s face turned red. “I expect you to do your duty as prince and obey your father without question!”

Loki clenched his hands in anger as Thor shifted uncomfortably in the seat beside him. He could feel tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Odin had almost always chosen Thor over Loki his entire life when it came to such matters. Why couldn’t he choose Thor now? Why did he always have to be jealous of his brother?

“Loki.” The prince looked up as his mother grasped his hand in hers. “I understand an arranged marriage isn’t ideal. But you will be doing a great service to the people of Alfheim, _your_ future people.” Frigga gave Loki a reassuring smile. “Besides, it might not be as bad as you fear. From what Lord Haldir has told me, his daughter sounds like quite the interesting woman. She’s kind, an experienced diplomat, and an expert fighter. I do not think the two of you will be bored together. Once the two of you meet, you might find that you like her.”

Loki forced a smile. “Of course, Mother. Thank you.”

 

That night Loki stayed awake staring into the dark as though the solution to his problems would manifest itself there. Marriage was not something he had given any thought to before. He was barely into his first century, after all, and honestly, there weren’t any women in the palace he was interested in spending the rest of his life with. Loki always figured he had plenty of time to sort through feelings of love and marriage in the future. However, he was certain this was not a marriage he wanted.

Loki wondered about you, Haldir’s daughter. Was this something you wanted? A life spent as a princess wearing beautiful gowns and standing by his side? Or were you trying to fight your father’s wishes and already hated the idea of him?

Either way, he needed a solution to prevent this marriage from taking place. Could he plant seeds of distrust and forge a political betrayal? Perhaps stage an “accident” that would bring some of the delegates to call off the alliance? He needed to come up with something. He needed to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to create my own version of Alfheim. It's based on your typical D&D fantasy world.  
> As for the elves, I've combined a few different fantasy versions into one. They're based on a combination of traits from D&D and Inheritance Cycle (by Christopher Paolini) descriptions.  
> While this chapter was from Loki's point of view I don't expect to write too many more chapters this way.


	3. Welcome to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Asgard wants to kiss your hand.

Five days after Haldir left for Asgard you received the message that Odin had accepted Alfheim’s proposal. It was selfish, but you held on to some hope that the king would reject or even offer an alternative solution. The wedding wouldn’t take place for another few weeks, possibly months, as Asgard and representatives from all of Alfheim’s races had to reach a treaty agreement all parties could agree on. In the meantime, you were to busy yourself with wedding preparations and spend time getting to know your betrothed and his family.

At the moment you found yourself pushing back a wave of nausea that had accompanied the journey through the Bifrost. Looking at the group who had traveled with you, it was evident they were all trying to do the same.

“Apologies.” The gatekeeper smiled. “The trips take some getting used to. I am Heimdall.”

You presented a nauseated smile in return and offered your name. “It’s nice to meet you, Heimdall.” Your brother, Theven, nudged you from behind. Hell, you were supposed to do something, right? Bow? Curtsy? No, that was reserved for the royal family. You tried to think back to the other day when you and the others had gone over royal etiquette. There was a right and wrong way to offer your hand for a man to kiss and even rules on how to hold your damn teacup. Elve even mentioned they ate with multiple forks and spoons. It was all ludicrous. You had all poked fun at the formalities earlier but now you were panicking. You reached out your right hand to offer Heimdall, completely forgetting your falcon, Nari, was perched on that arm. She shifted at the loss of balance and nipped at your hand, annoyed. The tips of your ears burned and your heart was pounding from the embarrassment. You’ve only met one person in Asgard and you were already acting like a fool.

Heimdall, sensing your confusion, chuckled and offered a reassuring smile. “It’s quite alright. You do not need to worry about formalities with me. Leave your possessions here. Someone from the palace will have them delivered to your room. Follow the rainbow bridge and it will lead you to the steps of the palace.”

You nodded and tried to smile. “Thank you, Heimdall.”

“And may I offer some advice, my lady?” He smiled again. “Either hand is fine, palm down with the back of the hand raised.”

Your ears still burned as you followed your companions across the bridge.

Holding your face in your hands, you groaned. “How much do you think it would cost to bribe him to send me back to Alfheim?”

Elve laughed. “Alfheim? After that performance, he should send you to Midgard where no one would never find you.”

You stared daggers at her. “Then why don’t you step up and offer your hand next time?”

“I’m not the future princess of Asgard,” she retorted.

“Relax.” Your friend Wing slung his arm around your shoulders. “It’ll be fine. You’re bound to make a few blunders here and there. Just don’t do anything that would insult the king and you won’t get yourself executed.”

You pulled the blond elf’s arm off and shoved him away, earning another nip from Nari.

“Hey! You could have pushed me off the edge!”

“Good riddance,” you grumbled.

Elve laughed again and said something, but you weren’t paying attention. Stopping suddenly, you realized that the palace was visible in the background, towering over the city and surrounded by mountains, and blocking any view of the forests behind it. Staring at the structure, mouth agape, you shuddered, realizing your theory from before was correct. From this distance, it did indeed look as though the entire exterior of the building was constructed from gold. It was a symbol of great power and wealth, cold, imposing, and uninviting. There wasn’t a speck of green in sight. How could you ever call this place home?

“Are you alright?” Theven stood next to you, concern written on his face.

“I’m fine,” you muttered without looking him in the eye. “Just admiring the palace. Let’s hurry. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” You moved past him and continued across the bridge. You knew he could tell you were lying, but Theven kept quiet. You sighed, regretting acting so coldly towards him now and during the previous days. You knew he was concerned and didn’t like this arrangement any more than you did, but you couldn’t bring yourself to talk about it. How could he possibly imagine what you were feeling? He never could, not before and definitely not now. 

Your nerves grew as you neared the palace. Asgardians stopped to watch as the group walked by. You saw as they pointed over and whispered to each other, your ears burning again despite not hearing their words. Nearing the palace you took deep breaths to calm yourself. _It’s ok, just use your head. Don’t make an idiot of yourself on the first day._ The princes were to greet you before entering the building. This was to be your first meeting with Loki. Your heart rate quickened at the thought. You knew nothing about the prince or the rest of the royals and had no idea what to expect. Would they be as cold as the palace, quietly judging you behind fake smiles?  Or was Loki as nervous as you were?

However, as the group finally reached the steps to the palace, only Haldir awaited. To your relief, the princes were held up in a meeting that had gone on longer than expected. The introductions would wait until later that night during a dinner between the two families. You had several more hours to prepare.

Haldir showed you to what would be your temporary chambers until the wedding. “Try to relax and prepare yourself for this evening” he had said leaving the room. “Don’t go running off.” He knew you too well. He was probably right. The smart thing to do would be to find your brother and go over royal etiquette one last time before dinner. Too bad you didn’t always make smart decisions.

Poking your head out the door, you made sure there was no sign of your father as you slipped out of the room with Nari still perched on your arm. She flapped her wings and nipped at you a third time, clearly done with everything you had put her through. “Okay, okay, relax,” you tried to soothe her while sucking on your sore fingers. “We’re getting out of here.” You needed to be outside in the fresh air to clear your head.

Asking a guard for directions, they directed you to the stables where a servant prepared a horse for you upon request. You could have done it yourself, but it was better to have them pick out a horse and riding gear that didn’t belong to someone important. The servant led the creature out of the stable and handed the reins off to you. After placing Nari down on the front of the saddle, you moved to stroke the horse’s nose, allowing her to take in your scent. “Hello there,” you murmured as you smiled for most likely the first time today. “It’s nice to meet you.” She pulled at your hair and you giggled.

“A magnificent steed you picked out, my lady. She’s as beautiful as her rider.” You turned to face the man who had just spoken, eyebrows raised. “Greetings,” said a smiling blond-haired Asgardian dressed in nobleman’s clothes. “I am Sir Fandral, warrior of Asgard.”

“Um, hello.” Of course. Why couldn’t you just go for a damn ride in peace? You raised a hand to run it through your hair but as you did so the man grabbed it and brought your hand to his lips for a kiss.

“Some call me Fandral the Dashing.”

You quickly snatched your hand away. “Right. I’m sure they do.” Gods, this was going to be weird.

“And what is your name, might I ask?”

Shit, your name. “Um, Elve,” you blurted out without thinking. Shit. You didn’t want to draw any more attention by announcing yourself as Loki’s betrothed and blurted the first name that came to mind. But using your real name probably would have gotten you out of whatever situation this was turning out to be.

“Well, Lady Elve, all of Asgard has been anticipating the arrival of you and your companions. It’s all anyone has been talking about.”

“Is that so?” You moved closer to the horse, hoping to signal your intent. Nari flapped her wings open, also impatient to get going.

“Going out for a ride so soon, my lady? Are you going alone?” the blond questioned.

“Um, yes. I find I can’t sit still at the moment. I’m eager for some time to myself to clear my thoughts.” Getting over the initial awkwardness, you were starting to grow irritated. Could he not take a hint?

“Perhaps I could join you, hmm? I know of a few lovely meadow spots littered in wildflowers. Or a few hidden waterfalls? I would love to show you.” He moved closer and placed a hand on the horse's neck.

The smell of Fandral’s cologne was enough to make you cough. “I’m alright, thank you.” You were trying to resist the building urge to punch the man if he didn’t let you mount your horse soon.                                                                           

“Are you certain you wouldn’t like some company?” He was trying to do something with his face. Gods, was that a smolder? Your hands balled into fists, patience running thin. _Calm down, don’t do anything you’ll regret_.

“Listen here-”

“Fandral!” You and Fandral both jumped, startled by a tall, raven-haired Asgardian leading his horse out of the stables. His blue eyes looked between you and Fandral with a hint of amusement on his face. “So sorry to interrupt. However, Lady Sif is looking for you.”

The blond didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?”

“Well, looking in the sense that she was telling everyone how much dirt you ate this morning during your sparring match.”

“Is that so?” Fandral turned back to you, a determined look on his face. “I am so sorry, my lady, but I will have to take a raincheck on that ride. A man as his honor to uphold, after all.” Kissing your hand one more time the blond ran off. Thank the gods you didn’t hit him. Not today, anyway.

The raven-haired Asgardian turned to face you, a coy smile on his face. “Apologies, my lady. Fandral has so many women fawning over him that he can’t seem to comprehend when he’s been rejected.”

Truthfully, you were grateful for the rescue. But your pride wasn’t going to let you admit that. You had enough of Asgardians for one day. You snorted. “I noticed. However, I could have taken care of it myself. I didn’t need your help.” You finally grabbed the saddle and hoisted yourself onto the horse’s back.

He raised his eyebrows at you. “Who says I was helping you?” You paused and looked at him quizzically. “I could tell by your expression you were coming quite close to punching Fandral in the face. As amusing as that would have been, it would have made for a poor first impression, don’t you think?” Grinning, he too pulled himself onto his horse’s back. He was certainly more amused than you were about the situation.

Scowling, you commanded the horse to move. He was probably right.

The man led his horse next to yours. “Perhaps I can show you a popular spot by the river? It’s a beautiful place to clear your thoughts.”

You sighed and looked at him. He didn’t seem as pushy as Fandral and it was probably wise to have a guide on your first ride in this unfamiliar place. You offered the man a mischievous smile. “Fine. As long as you can keep up.” Moving ahead of him you urged the horse into a gallop into the field beyond the stables, not bothering to look and see if the Asgardian was following. Nari spread her wings and took off into the sky above.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spilling your guts to strangers is a great idea.

As you rode across the field toward the forest beyond, the palace became nothing more than a speck in the distance. The stranger kept up with you easily enough and eventually you let him take the lead, slowing the horses to a walk once you reached the river. It was chilly during the ride but you wrapped your cloak tighter and closed your eyes. You listened to the trickle of the water beside you and the breathing of the horses. You took in a deep breath as you caught the smell of pine needles on the breeze. This was exactly what you needed to calm your nerves.

You barely had any time to yourself in the last few days and exhaustion still weighed heavily on you. Preparations for travel had to be made once your father called and your friends had hardly left you alone. They were concerned and made it clear you could go to them with whatever you were feeling. But you couldn’t. How could they understand that you felt as though you were being exiled from the only place you ever knew? Granted, while Alfheim was your birthplace, it never truly felt like home. You never felt as though you belonged among the other elves who were always watching, waiting for you to slip up.

“How are you enjoying Asgard so far?” the stranger’s question brought you from your thoughts.

Opening your eyes, you found the man looking at you. “Hmm, I suppose it’s not as bad as I feared. There’s some beauty to it that I didn’t expect.”

He looked at you quizzically. “What is it that you feared?”

You took a deep breath as the horses walked. “I feared feeling trapped. I grew up in the Ever Spring forest where every home and structure is infused with the nature surrounding it. There are no buildings made from stone, metal, or gold like the dwarven cities. I always found those places to be bleak and cold. Unnatural and even prison-like. I feared Asgard would be the same, with no forests or wilderness to escape to. Although I don’t like the palace, if I can roam out here often and not stay trapped within its walls then I suppose spending the rest of my life in this realm might not be as bad as I thought.” You looked into the sky, trying to spot Nari among the clouds.

“The rest of your life,” he murmured. Turning to look at him you saw realization dawn on his face. He smirked. “So you’re our future princess.”

Shit. You didn’t mean to slip up but there was no denying it now. You nodded. “I suppose I am. Please don’t expect to kiss my hand. I’ve had enough of that for one day.”

The man laughed. “Is that not a custom among the elves?”'

“No, it’s not,” you growled.

He chuckled. “As you wish, Lady Y/N. Pray tell, why did you lie to Fandral? You led the man on.”

 “I don’t know. I panicked.”

“What is there to panic about? Many women would be overjoyed right now if they were to marry the prince and be a princess of Asgard.”

“Well I’m not overjoyed, I don’t want to be a damn princess, and I don’t want to marry some stranger. Certainly not this prince who is probably an arrogant, spoiled brat who’s had everything handed to him his whole life who expects me to fawn over him just because his ass is royalty. I should be in Alfheim preparing for war and not going to fancy dinners where they use fifteen different utensils just to eat their damn soup with a room full of people who think their shit-” You took a deep breath. You shouldn’t be talking like this to a stranger. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to explode.”

He stared at you intently for a moment before smiling. “It’s alright. Do you feel better now that you’ve gotten a few things off your chest?”

You blinked. “I think so.” You turned to the man and really looked at him for the first time. You had to admit, he was incredibly handsome. His voice was soft and he spoke eloquently. Tall and lean, yet definitely muscular. He sat straight and tall in the saddle, looking almost regal.

Shit. You could feel panic welling up inside as your heart began to pound. Who did you just spill your guts to? The princes were held up in a meeting so certainly not one of them. “Umm, I never asked your name.”

“No, you didn’t.” He paused, then smiled. “I am Volstagg.” You almost let out a huge sigh of relief. He stopped his horse and dismounted, before offering his hand to you. Seeing you eye him warily, Volstagg chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kiss you.”

You huffed and let him help you dismount before leading the horses to drink. As you gazed across the river, the wind picked up, causing you to shiver. Asgard was much colder than you had anticipated and you wished you had brought warmer clothes. “Are you cold?”

You turned to see Volstagg’s eyes on you. His face was hard to read. He began to unfasten his cloak and handed it to you, though you shook your head. “I’m fine,” you stated as another gust caused you to shiver again. Volstagg simply raised his eyebrows at you expectedly, still extending his cloak. Begrudgingly you took the emerald green garment. “Is it wise to wear another man’s clothes when I’m promised to the prince?” you asked, draping the cloak over your shoulders and immediately feeling grateful for the warmth it brought. The color was beautiful, too. Not quite the forest green you were so fond of but still lovely.

“I don’t think he’ll mind. I’m sure he won’t want you catching your death out here.”

Snorting in amusement you replied. “I’m sure he’d be devastated if that were to happen.” You highly doubted he’d care that much.

Looking at Volstagg, his face was again unreadable. “It’s evident you don’t want to marry the prince, yet here you are in Asgard. Do you really plan to go through with the whole thing?”

“I don’t really have a choice. What would you have me do anyway? I’m not one to run and fighting back will do no good. Not when the Council and Odin have already agreed to it.”

“So you’ll simply allow yourself to be used as a political tool so that the others can claim they’ve finally achieved peace?”

A political tool. The words echoed in your head. You hadn’t thought of it that way before. The elves would have always been glad to be rid of you. Now they’ve achieved that and utilized you for political gain. They made you an object to be used and discarded. You held no love for most of the elven leaders or Alfheim’s Council, save for your father, but you almost felt betrayed.

“The survival of Alfheim’s people depends on this marriage.”

“Even if it makes you miserable? To be forever trapped in a loveless marriage?”

His prying was beginning to make you angry but you also hated that he was right. You didn’t want any of this. Spilling your feelings to him was a mistake. It allowed him to think he’s got you figured out. “You overstep your bounds, Lord Volstagg.  You know nothing about me nor what I’m willing to sacrifice. What do you care, anyway? This has nothing to do with you.” You were almost shouting now.

Volstagg narrowed his eyes, seemingly almost angry for a moment at your outburst. “I apologize for upsetting you. But I just thought that it doesn’t seem fair that you’re willing to sacrifice your happiness for people that don’t care about yours.”

You sighed, turning back towards the horses. “It’s the right thing to do.” Hoisting yourself back onto the saddle, you brought your fingers to your mouth, whistling loud and clear. Within a few moments Nari landed on the horse’s rear, a prize clutched in her talons.

“Your pet is well trained,” Volstagg commented as he mounted his horse.

“Mhm,” you responded, reaching out to scratch her head. “She tends to bite strangers who wander too close, though.”

“She must take after her master.” Before you could reply Volstagg moved his horse forward. “We should go. You have a fancy dinner to attend, after all. It wouldn’t do to keep your betrothed waiting.” You scowled and followed after him.

When you returned to the stables you said goodbye to your steed and handed her off to the waiting servant. Approaching Volstagg, you smiled, feeling a bit guilty. “Thank you. I’m sorry if I ranted too much but it was nice to have someone to talk to, though I regret not asking you more about yourself.”

He smiled in return. “There’s always time for that. I’m certain we’ll see each other again. Ah, there’s no need,” he said as you moved to unfasten his cloak. “You can return it to me another time.”

Returning to your chambers to your chest felt a little lighter. Volstagg had certainly pried a little too far, but this was the first time you were truly honest with anyone, even yourself. If you had a friend like Volstagg, maybe Asgard wouldn’t be so bad after all.

*****

“It’s kind of romantic if you think about it,” Elve called from the other room.

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair as you stared at the dresses laying on the bed. You regretted telling her about your new friend. “No, it’s not,” you growled, choosing a light blue one for tonight’s dinner. Switching out your traveling clothes for the dress, you exited the bedroom to see Elve sprawled out on the couch with Volstagg’s cloak in her hands while Theven and Wing sat at a small table by the window.

“Think about it. The handsome and mysterious stranger becomes your confident here in Asgard, stealing you away from the palace to go on rides together. You two slowly develop feelings for each other but know it could never be because you’re promised to the prince. Eventually, he whisks you away from here, running off to a secret life where no one could ever find you.”

You stared at her before snatching the cloak away and tossing it to the other side of the room. “You’re insane.”

Wing shrugged. “I think it's kind of cute.”

You groaned. They were driving you crazy. If only Volstagg had taken his cloak back this entire conversation could have been avoided. “If you keep talking like this you might get us all put on trial for treason or something.”

Elve sat up. “You simply don’t have a romantic bone in your entire body.”

“Am I supposed to be insulted by that?” you asked, rolling your eyes.

“Enough, you’re acting like children,” Theven cut in. “While you were off wooing men I was doing research, talking to the staff and servants.”

You snorted. “About what?”

“Your future husband maybe? The man you’re marrying? Any of that ring a bell or are you still so hung up on your new boyfriend that you’ve forgotten about the prince?”

You glared at your brother but what he did was probably a smart move, you admit to yourself. Though you weren’t going to give Theven any satisfaction by admitting that out loud. “And what did you learn?” you asked, crossing your arms.

“That you need to be careful. Loki could be dangerous. So no more talks about fantasy romantics.”

You furrowed your brow in confusion. “Dangerous how?”

“I don’t know exactly. None of the servants seemed inclined to speak about him.”

You rolled your eyes. “Is that all? Ask any elf back home and you’d reach the same conclusion about me.”

“Let me finish,” Theven raised his voice, patience running thin. “Unlike you, he has some real abilities, serious magic. He’s deceitful, manipulative, unhesitant to punish those who cross him the wrong way. He enjoys toying with people so much that the mortals on Midgard gave him the title God of Mischief. That's all I learned. Whether it's true or not, you need to be more cautious. We're dealing with royalty now, not orcs and goblins.”

You moved to stand by the balcony to avoid looking at the others. Elve and Wing were quiet, unsure of what to say. It still felt cold and the dress you wore was made with the warm climate of the Ever Spring forest in mind. You shivered, though you were unsure if it was from the cold or something else. You shook your head. No, you were not going to allow yourself to panic or fear a man based on the rumors your brother collected. And if any part of what he said was true, then so be it. You may be destined to spend your life with the prince in a loveless marriage, but you were not going to allow yourself to be miserable or afraid. You were stronger than that. Strong enough to prove Theven wrong, to prove the elven leaders wrong. Strong enough to handle the prince. Mustering all the confidence that was rising within, you turned back to the others as Theven joined you at the window.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

You looked him in the eye. “I’m not upset. I appreciate your concern, and I appreciate you all trying to lighten the mood. But it doesn’t matter what comes of my meeting with Volstagg. Nor am I concerned about what Loki’s capable of or about whatever it is that the Council and Odin have planned. I will not let any of them bully me into submission. I will see this wedding through and in doing so secure this alliance and the safety of our realm.”

 *****

It wasn’t long before Haldir came to collect you, leading you and Theven to the royal family’s private dining room. It was there you found yourself standing in front of the king and queen of Asgard. Although some of the nervousness had returned resulting in sweaty palms and a racing heart, you managed to land the proper greetings as Haldir introduced you to the king and queen.

King Odin gave off the very essence of authority and power and his greetings held no real warmth to them. However, Queen Frigga smiled warmly. To your surprise, it was very much sincere. “It is so lovely to meet you, my dear, though I’m sure it’s not us you’re interested in.” She moved to stand beside you and gestured to the young men standing behind her. “My sons, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki.” Your eyes widened and you froze. A hundred emotions swarmed you at once. Shock, embarrassment, rage. Perhaps even betrayal. Frigga said something else but you didn’t hear her. The man walking towards you, tall, black hair, blue eyes, was Volstagg, but not really Volstagg. He used on you the same trick you pulled on Fandral. _That lying, son of a-_ Having not moved from your trance, Theven nudged you to move forward, and you lifted your arm to greet the prince.

“We meet again, Lady Y/N.” Prince Loki smirked as he pressed his lips to your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I apologize for taking so long to update. My class kept me busier than I anticipated. Hopefully, new chapters can get posted regularly now that classes are over for the summer.
> 
> Also, as I stated before, this is my first fanfic so I find myself struggling to convey emotion and thoughts. With any luck, the more I write the easier it will become. Writing tips and suggestions are certainly appreciated.


	5. Fox and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is tall, dark, handsome, and an ass.

Formalities over, you now sat at the table with both families, looking dumbfounded at the place setting in front of you. There weren’t fifteen spoons set out on the table, but there were three sets of forks _and_ three sets of knives placed on either side of the plate. As the food was set out by the servants you looked to Theven to determine which utensils to take. However, the poor elf looked just as lost with a look of pained concentration on his face as he too tried to remember the proper dining etiquette. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought your gaze up to look at Loki, who made a point of slowly reaching for the fork and knife closest to the plate. He did so while raising a brow at you as if to make a point that this should have been the most obvious thing in the world. Scowling at the prince, you nudged Theven while following Loki’s example.

Every time you looked up at the prince he was smirking, clearly entertained. He knew you were angry and it amused him. There was nothing in all the nine realms you wanted more than to reach across the table to smack the smug look from Loki’s face. Meanwhile, on your right, Theven shifted uncomfortably in his seat, also sensing the rage that was practically radiating off of you. He continuously glanced over, concerned yet confused, as he conversed with Loki’s elder brother. The two seemed to be enjoying their conversation. How nice. Further down your father was engaged with the king and queen, who were all oblivious to the exchange of looks taking place at the other end.

You were beyond angry with the prince. He had looked into your eyes and lied. What seemed like an honest conversation with a man that almost seemed to care was simply a farce. Why did he hide the truth? So he could take what had been said to use it against you later? Or was it so he could laugh at you as he was doing now, entertaining himself knowing that he was the cause of your frustration?

You couldn’t keep glaring at Loki forever. The others would soon find it odd that the two of you weren’t speaking to each other, though perhaps they would assume it was due to nerves rather than anything else. You took a breath. A polite conversation with a man you were sure you detested. Nothing new. However, you were somewhat saved as the Queen directed a question your way.  
  
“Y/N, how do you find the palace, dear?”

You snapped back from your thoughts, caught off guard by the queen’s questioning. “Uh, it’s big,” you stammered. You heard the sound of a cough as Loki attempted to hide his laugh. You almost growled out loud, resigning yourself to not become the source of Loki’s further entertainment. “What I mean is that it puts the structures the dwarves are so proud of to shame. Though, I’m afraid I haven’t had the chance to explore the palace yet. I was a bit tired from our journey here.”

“Of course, dear. I understand. Loki, perhaps you can give her a tour after dinner?”

“I’d be happy to,” the prince replied, grinning at you.

“Oh, yes. I’d like that very much,” you lied. What you’d really like would be to give that smug jackass a punch to the gut.

Frigga must have noticed the lack of conversation from your end of the table as she continued her questions. Even Odin and Haldir stopped talking to listen. “Your father mentioned you have experience as a diplomat. Tell me, with whom have you conducted negotiations?”

Swallowing a bite of food painfully, you looked up at the Queen and others, not thrilled to now be the center of everyone’s attention. You felt your ears growing warm. “I mainly deal with the coastal orc tribes.”

"Orcs?” Thor asked, confused. Even Loki looked a little surprise. “Isn’t Alfheim going to war with those creatures?”

“Well, yes, but even though most orcs are quite brutish, not all of them are belligerent. Some do not wish to see the realm thrown into chaos. The Shark Tooth and Wolf Fang tribes are among the few I have spoken with that have allied themselves with the elves and the Council. They’ve pledged to fight alongside us.”  
  
Thor didn’t look entirely convinced but Loki seemed curious. “That means you must spend much time among the orc tribes?”

"Yes, sometimes weeks or months at a time.”

The prince then smirked. “Tell me, do you find yourself picking up on their mannerisms?”  
  
You narrowed your eyes, gripping the silverware a little too tightly. Of course, he wasn’t actually interested. Loki was attempting to incite your rage again, but this time in front of both families. Whatever game he decided he wanted to play was one you intended to win.  
  
“Not quite,” you smiled sweetly, aware that the others were listening. “Though I found that I do prefer orcish company over that of many other beings. They’re blunt and straightforward while expecting others to be the same. Orcs don’t prefer to play mind games.” Haldir frowned but remained silent. Even Theven knew something was up with your demeanor but he followed your father’s example.  
  
“But they’re simpleminded, are they not?” Thor asked, oblivious to the tension between you and his brother. “How can you negotiate which such dull creatures?”

“They’re not nearly as dull as some beings I’ve met in my life,” you replied, making eye contact with the dark-haired prince. He scowled, not pleased the insults were now directed at him. Haldir also looked displeased with your conduct. Not surprising, considering he was hardly ever pleased with you.

Theven cut in. He may not know what was going on between his sister and Loki, but he knew you well enough to tell that you were having a hard time holding your tongue. “They’re not quite as dumb as others make them out to be. In fact, you’ll be getting the chance to meet one. The matriarch of the Shark Tooth tribe is a Council member. I believe she’ll be coming to Asgard as the orc ambassador to the treaty discussions.”

Thor continued with questions about the orcs, genuinely curious. You were happy to answer them. Loki chimed in with a few snide comments, which you elected to ignore. However, the prince continued to get under your skin and he knew it.

Haldir turned back to Odin, forgetting about the icy conversation at the other end of the table. Frigga also turned back to the two of them, seemingly satisfied that discussion was now flowing. The ice had been broken, though likely not as intended.

As dinner wrapped up, you prepared to leave with Loki on the promised tour. Frigga’s attention turned back to you once more. “Y/N, it was so lovely to finally meet you. You’re as lovely and intelligent as your father described.”  
  
“Oh, I…” Your father said that about you? That was a first.

“Will you join me and the other ladies for tea tomorrow afternoon? They’re all so eager to meet you.”

Great. A tea party. There were a thousand other things you’d rather do than sit and gossip with the Asgardians. But there was no denying a request from the Queen. However, if you had to go, no one said it had to be alone. “I’d be delighted, your majesty. Though, if I might make a request? May my friend Elve join us as well?” She was going to kill you for this. Not that you could blame her, you’d do the same if the roles were reversed.  
  
“Of course! Your friend is more than welcome. Afterward, you and I must begin seeing to the wedding preparations. There is much to discuss! But for now, enjoy your tour.” She looked between you and Loki, smiling at the pair of you fondly. “I’m certain the two of you are eager to get acquainted.”  
  
“Indeed,” Loki offered you his arm, knowing you couldn’t refuse in front of the others. “Shall we, my lady?”  
  
Holding back your disgust, you took his arm, certain the look on your face was more of a grimace than a smile. “Please, lead the way.” Your father and brother both shot you a look as if to remind you to mind your manners. Like that was going to happen. You were going to finally give the prince a piece of your mind.

Loki led you out of the room and down the hall. “I thought we could see the throne room first, as we will be married there,” he breathed into your ear, laughing as you craned your head away from him.  
  
“Splendid,” you muttered. You would wait until it was certain the two of you were far enough away from your families. Loki said nothing else as if he sensed your intentions.  
  
Reaching a pair of great golden doors, Loki nodded to the guard standing before them, who immediately moved to open them before stepping aside to let the couple pass.

“What do you think?” he asked, sounding bored.

Pulling away from him, you hissed, “I think you’re a lying, devious fox that can’t be trusted.” You poked him in the chest as you spoke, completely ignoring the new surroundings.

He grabbed your hand. “Careful, my dear, you forget to whom you speak.”  
  
“Please remind me,” you spat, pulling your hand away. “Do I speak to Loki or Volstagg? I can’t seem to tell the difference between the two.”  
  
“You’re upset I lied to you.”  
  
“Yes, I’m upset!” you almost yelled. That much should have been obvious!  
  
“Why?” he cocked his head. “It seemed as though you needed someone to talk to. If I had told you who I was from the start, would you have been so honest?”  
  
“What? Of course not! I mean, maybe. I don’t know!” You wouldn’t have insulted him to his face, but if he had been honest with you maybe you would have done the same. But now you’ll never know.

“The way I see it, I helped you get a few things off your chest. Consider our little talk as a much-needed therapy session. The first one is free of charge.”

“That’s not... Gah! You lied to me, Loki!” You wanted to throw your hands up in exasperation. “We’re about to spend the rest of our lives together and the first thing you do is deceive me! Followed by a stream of insults!”  
  
“Ah, that was just a bit of fun. I was just trying to get you riled up to make dinner a bit more interesting. I am the God of Mischief, after all.” He was smirking again. Gods, you hated that smirk.

You rolled your eyes. “Please, the mortals call you a god. To me, you’re just the serpent I’ll be stuck with forever, playing mind games until one of us dies first. I’d sooner choose to marry an orc than you.”  
  
His face grew dark and his voice was venomous. “How fortunate for you as they’re likely the only creatures that find you appealing. You call me a spoiled brat but you are no better, mocking our ways and then looking for help from those you look down on. You think yourself above us yet forget that Alfheim came to Asgard for aid, not the other way around. Without our forces, your land is doomed.”

“You’re right. The realm stands no chance of survival without Asgard. Which is why I’m here. Unlike you, I’m sacrificing everything I’ve ever known for the good of others while you play childish tricks. To save Alfheim I will marry you and subject myself to a loveless marriage filled with dishonesty and deception.”

“Do you think that I am not sacrificing anything myself for the lives of your people?” he yelled. “Why would I want to marry some elf that acts more like an orc than a woman?” He pointed to the front of the room. “What I want is being thrown aside just so my father can sit on that throne and claim he finally brought peace to the nine realms.” He was breathing heavily. “News flash, _darling_. I don’t want this, and I certainly don’t want you.”

Stepping closer to the prince, your voice was low as you looked him in the eye. “That’s something we can agree on. But like it or not we’re both stuck. Now I suggest you grow up and put aside your ridiculous games because if you force me to play them, I guarantee you’ll regret it. I will not be the mouse who is destined to become the fox’s prey.” Without waiting for a reply you left the throne room.


	6. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You blow off some steam.

Later that night you lay in bed, rethinking the entire day, trying to figure out where it all went wrong. You were furious with the prince and pretty sure you hated his guts. You had needed a confidant, a chance to finally be sincere. However, was certain that he had been quietly laughing at you during the entire conversation that afternoon, just as he had at dinner. Your feelings, fears, insecurities, it all greatly amused him.  
  
But he wasn’t the only one you were mad at. There was only one other person to blame, and that was yourself. How could you have been so stupid as to say all those things aloud to a stranger? But beneath all the anger was also disappointment. You thought there was a chance you could have a friend here and even once grasped at the idea that you and your mysterious betrothed might actually get along. But this cold and unforgiving realm proved you wrong.

Pressing your palms to your face you groaned into the darkness. “I’m never going to fall asleep like this.” Although you were utterly exhausted, too many thoughts kept racing past, preventing any chance of sleep. You were sure that part of the problem was also the bed. It was too damn soft, like laying on a cloud. Though at this point it was possible you were just grasping for things to complain about.

Climbing out of the bed you quickly changed into day clothes and softly padded out of the bedroom and into the other room. Glancing around, you spotted Loki’s cloak where it had been tossed aside earlier after the conversation with Elve. Crossing the room and picking it up from where it lay on the floor, you didn’t know whether to burn it or shove it in Loki’s face, unsure of which scenario would give the trickster more satisfaction. Scowling, you draped it around your shoulders instead. It was currently the warmest thing in your possession and it was certain that the temperature had continued to fall overnight. You debated simply putting up with the cold but decided your spite wasn’t worth freezing over.  
  
Nira, from her perch in front of the balcony, lifted her head up to look at you. Her stare gave the impression she was saying “Don’t you dare think about dragging me along,” and she tucked her head back under her wing.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of disturbing you, your Highness,” you muttered, pulling on a pair of riding gloves.

Leaving the room, you stealthy slipped past all the night guards roaming the halls and made your way to the stables. Thankfully, the only beings present were the horses. Glancing around, you noticed a few loose wooden planks laying on the ground and gathered them up before searching for your steed. The mare was asleep in her stall and blinked sleepily as the door creaked open.

“Sorry about the wakeup call,” you muttered, patting her nose gently. “It seems I have a bit more steam to blow off.” Leading her out of the stall, you glanced back at the door, feeling a bit guilty at not having learned the mare’s name the first time. Written on the door was the name “Afram.”

Once you mounted Afram and gathered the wooden planks comfortably in your arms, you urged the horse towards the forest. Afram seemed eager to run again and you were thankful she appeared well-rested. It was a cloudy night and no stars lit the path but your dark vision allowed you to easily see the path. The pair of you reached the tree line of the forest after a little while and you slowed the horse to a walk to better observe the area. What was needed was a secluded but spacious clearing for what was to come. It took another hour of searching to find what you were looking for. Too much of the night had already been wasted so you hurriedly dismounted and tied Afram to a tree a safe distance away before shoving the planks into the ground so they sat up vertically.  
  
Standing about thirty feet away from the makeshift targets, you forced yourself to relax, waiting for your breathing and heart rate to slow while clearing all thoughts of Loki, Asgard, and anything else from your mind. Concentrate. Breathe. Focus. Then you felt it. A sensation on the back of the neck, like an itch that could never be satisfied. Slowly you forced the feeling to move through your body until it could be felt in your arms and hands. Then you willed it out, watching as a stream of light red-colored energy shot towards the planks, flying between them before it hit the ground and burst into sparks. The hand that released the bolt tingled slightly. You scowled, though it was unsurprising that you missed. And the color didn’t shock either. Red. It meant you were frustrated. That was obvious.  
  
This continued on for about two hours as you shot stream after stream of energy towards the planks. Despite efforts to keep a clear head, you kept thinking of everyone who had irritated or irked you in some way today. Wing. Elve. The blonde man. Theven. Loki. Your thoughts kept returning to him most of all and you even imagined the trickster standing amongst the targets. However, never once did the streams of energy hit the planks and the ground surrounding them had been completely scorched. By the end of the training session you were breathing heavily, your hands felt as though they had been dipped in fire, and the color had shifted into a darker shade of red indicating frustration had turned to rage.

“This is useless!” you yelled into the night sky, letting the fury get the better of you. Streams of uncontrolled energy shot from your hands again, upwards past the treetops. Shit. You couldn’t just lose control like that. In the clearing, it made no difference, but around others, the risk was too great. It would give them another reason to hate you, to drive you out as the elves were doing now.

Sighing, you rubbed your tired eyes and returned to Afram, leaving the planks as they were for the next time they would be needed. On the ride back to the palace you continued to berate yourself for accidentally releasing that last burst of energy in anger. If you continued to let it happen there was a good chance others would be hurt. You would end up like your mother.

Mother. The blame for this terrible thing, this curse rested with her. Whatever it was, she had never shared her knowledge with anybody. No one but her brother had even known that she possessed such abilities until she lost control and killed dozens, including herself. As luck would have it, you inherited her same powers. Your uncle had promised to help you learn how to manage them, to keep these abilities in check so you’d never share your mother’s fate. Unfortunately, he never had the chance. Now it was up to you alone to figure it out.

Knowing how much the other elves feared your mother for what she’d done, you never told anyone but your uncle that her abilities were hereditary. Not even Theven knew. Yet the others still feared you’d be the same. You were, after all, just like her. Your looks, behavior, and even fighting style took after her. Or so others said. But if those strange powers were also passed down, it was no longer the elves’ concern. They were likely happy to finally be rid of you, passing their problem on to Asgard. If anything were to ever happen they could feign innocence.   
  
Your father would never admit to any of this but you were certain he felt the same. To Haldir, you were a reminder of too many painful memories.

Reaching the stables you unceremoniously slid off of Afram, utterly exhausted. Ensuring the horse was taken care of and safely tucked into her stable, you slid past the guards and back to the room. Removing only your boots, you barely made it onto the overly soft bed before fatigue overtook you.

*****  
  
The entire realm burned. Fire engulfed every tree and structure, promising to leave behind only ashes if it were ever to stop. The heat of the flames was intense, so overwhelming it put to shame the breath of the fiercest dragons.  
  
Smoke filled the air. Breathing was a struggle as your lungs burned, yearning for clean air to take in. How did you get here? What caused the fire? You needed to seek out answers but you feared the truth was already known. “Theven!” you tried calling out, coughing as you breathed in more smoke. “Elve! Wing!” No answers came. “Father!” How   
  
Fighting the instinct to run from the flames, you pushed forward unsure of where you were headed. The land had become unrecognizable. Familiar landmarks had been replaced with a hellish landscape.  
  
Finally, something caught your eye. No, many somethings. Dozens of bodies littered across the ground, some claimed by the flames. Panic gripped your chest and your heart raced as you ran to the nearest one, turning it over and wiping the ash from their face. The lifeless eyes of Reylynn, one of the elven elders stared blankly into the sky. You felt a sense of relief it wasn’t any of the others, followed quickly by guilt for thinking that way. Gently setting the elder down, you glanced at the form next to hers and gasped. “No, please.” Your friend, Gunhild, the matriarch of the Shark Tooth tribe lay on the ground, her body burned almost beyond recognition. “No…”  
  
Quickly jumping up and backing away, you stumbled over another lifeless form. In your panic you didn’t notice the figure that approached until they were several feet away, bow raised as an arrow aimed at your heart.  
  
“Theven,” came your whisper, both relieved and confused at the same time as the arrow remained at chest level. Theven’s face revealed incredible pain. “What happened? Where’s Wing? Elve?”  
  
“Dead!” he spat, voice laced with malice. “This is your doing! You brought this hell on us!” His arms shook and he nearly lost his grip on the string holding back the arrow. “Father said to end it. At any cost.”  
  
Tears pooled in your eyes and your knees buckled. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” you sobbed into the earth. “It was an accident. I never wanted this. I never meant for anybody to get hurt.”  
  
“You kept this from us all these years. And this is the result.” His face wasn’t visible, but betrayal was evident in his tone.

The ground rumbled and from behind Theven the king of Asgard approached. You looked up, searching his face for any sign of empathy. There was none. Loki walked at his father’s side, clearly disgusted with what he saw in front of him. Neither of them had sympathy for you.  
  
The words they spoke made no sense in your ears but as Odin raised his sword above his head, their meaning was clear. Screaming you pled for mercy that was undeserved. Still yelling, you bolted off the bed as the sound of something shattering filled the room. Breathing heavily and covered in sweat, you realized a hand was burning from having released a blast of energy. Panic had caused you to lose control, likely blowing up something in the process.

Sitting against the headboard and buried your face in your hands, allowing some tears to flow. Another nightmare. Another omen of what you feared might happen one day. Years of practice, pain and sweat and yet the demons persisted, taunting you, teasing that no matter the effort that was put into controlling this curse, the end result will always be the same. The destruction of everything that meant the most to you.  
  
After about ten minutes of staring down into the covers, you finally got out of the bed to wash up and prepare the day ahead. It would do no good to continue wallowing in self-pity, not when you had to ready yourself for an afternoon with the queen. Washing quickly and pulling on the first dress you could reach, it became evident what had been the target of this morning’s blast when you turned to see your appearance. The full-length trifold mirror that had furnished the room now lay in hundreds of pieces across the floor. Perfect. It would be fun trying to explain that to your father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry if this chapter is a little weird. It sounded much better in my head...
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who has been keeping up with our story so far, along with all the kudos and kind words. Somehow I always read comments during work and end up grinning like a huge dork the remainder of the day.


	7. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill your friends. They mean well.

To say Elve was excited to hear about last night was an understatement. All through breakfast she shot looks your way, trying to decipher any hidden meanings behind your words with your father. Thankfully, she held her tongue, knowing it was best to wait until Haldir excused himself.  
  
As for your father, you were pretty certain he had been replaced by some body-snatching sorcerer in his sleep. “You did well last night,” he had said during breakfast with the others in the dining hall. It was certain you would keep finding aspects of Asgard to keep complaining about, but it was likely that the food wouldn't be on that list. There were dozens of different dishes spread out across the table. Fruits, cheeses, pastries, jams. Some foods were completely new to the elves seated in the hall and they tried them eagerly. You greedily hoarded a whole bowl of fresh strawberries to yourself. It had been months since any of the elves had last seen a single strawberry. They, along with a few other fruits, had become incredibly rare as disease spread across Alfheim's land.    
  
Haldir continued. “The king and queen were quite impressed by you. Odin was surprised with the amount of experience you have and believes you might make a fine diplomat for Asgard one day.”  
  
Lost for words, you simply nodded. When was the last time Haldir had complimented his daughter?  
  
“How was the prince’s tour? Does it seem as though the pair of you will get along? I know it’s odd marrying a stranger, not to mention someone of a culture unlike our own, but I had hoped to give you enough time to get to know each other.”  
  
Plopping a whole strawberry into your mouth allowed you a moment to hesitate as conflict began to rage in your mind. Telling him the truth about the previous night's argument would result in a strict and embarrassing lecture in front of the others and bring about disappointing your father for perhaps the hundredth time. A lie, however, would keep things as they are and leave Haldir satisfied with how things were progressing. It would relieve at least some of the burden he was carrying as the weight of Alfheim’s survival bared down on him. He could simply focus on the negotiations and not worry that his daughter and the prince were already at each other's throats. 

“Um, well, the tour was nice. Loki showed me the throne room where we talked for a little while.” Fought, actually. “He was quite the gentleman.” As pleasant as a rattlesnake. “Unfortunately, we didn’t speak for long nor did I see the rest of the palace. The nauseating effects of traveling the Bifrost were still upsetting my stomach last night and I’m afraid dinner didn’t help.” You could not have tolerated being in the same room as him for another second.

Haldir nodded in understanding. “I see. You’re feeling better now, I hope? The queen is expecting you this afternoon.”  
  
No. You had never been so tired. “Yes, much better. But, um, in my fatigue I may have stumbled into the full-length mirror in the bedroom last night. Who can I speak to about getting that cleaned up?” Haldir was a little less pleased about the incident but promised to get it taken care of.  
  
As soon as he was gone Elve jumped at her opportunity. She didn’t pause for breath as the questions came streaming out. “So a gentleman, you say? Was he handsome? More attractive than Volstagg? Did he show off any of his magic? Was he anything like Theven warned? Do you think that-”  
  
“Ok! Enough! If you really want to know stop talking!” Elve squirmed in her seat looking as though she still had questions to blurt out.

Wing laughed. “Go on, then. You’re killing Elve with all the suspense. Tell us what happened last night.”  
  
Another internal struggle. What were you going to tell them? Opening your mouth to speak, you stopped as a voice purred in your ear. “I hope you’re only telling them good things, _little_ _mouse_.”  
  
Across the table, Elve and Wing’s eyes widened in surprise at the man who greeted their friend in such a manner. It was evident Loki had come to rile you up first thing in the morning. However, you were willing to bet that he wasn’t really expecting you to play along with his little games, believing that your words were simply an empty threat. Resisting the urge to throw the contents of your goblet in the prince’s face, you instead stood up and kissed his cheek. _Let the games begin_.  
  
Elve almost squealed. Wing raised a surprised eyebrow. Theven, having been present at dinner, knew better. “Wing, Elve, this is Prince Loki. My prince,” you said placing a hand on his chest, “these are my friends.”  
  
Loki nodded. “A pleasure,” he said before turning his attention back to you. There was mischief in his eyes but you could tell he was surprised you kept your composure. Loki was expecting a much different reaction, likely one that would draw the attention of everyone in the dining hall. “I trust you slept well last night?”  
  
You narrowed your eyes and your heart skipped a beat in trepidation. Did he know about last night’s escapade? Or was he messing with you? “Yes, why do you ask?”  
  
“Well, we gave each other a lot to think about after our little conversation. I was wondering if you again felt the need to escape this unfriendly palace and clear your head. But I’m glad to see I was mistaken.” Shit, he knew. No, he didn't. He was playing.

“Anyway, I must speak to my mother before she meets with the other ladies. I know such gatherings are not to your liking but try to have some fun, hmm? Oh, and try not to talk too much about orcs, such creatures are not appropriate conversation topics during tea parties.” Loki smirked as he kissed your hand before striding off.  
  
“You’re not an appropriate tea party topic,” you muttered lamely under your breath as he left. Nice comeback. Sitting back down you grabbed a napkin to wipe your lips like a spiteful child who was forced to kiss an aunt they couldn't tolerate. The others stared dumbfounded and you shoved a few more strawberries in your mouth.

Elve’s eyes glowed. “That was Loki? Do you two like each other already?” She gasped. “What about Volstagg?”

“There is no Volstagg! There never was. Or maybe there is. I don’t know! The jerk used my own trick against me.” You buried your face into the table.  
  
“Y/N, calm down. You’re not making any sense,” Wing said as he gently lifted your head up. “What happened?”  
  
Taking a deep breath, you explained to the others everything that had happened during and after dinner.

“My love story is ruined,” Elve pouted.  
  
“Stop, no one cares about your fantasy,” you growled. Wing opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as you glared at him.

“Well, that explains all the animosity last night.” Theven sighed as he ran his hands through his long, dark hair that looked so much like Haldir’s. “By the nine, I can’t believe you’re in a pissing competition with the God of Mischief. I warned you, Y/N.”

“It’s not my fault. He started it,” you defended yourself, lamely.  
  
“Then you should finish it. Please, you need to think about this rationally.”  
  
You huffed. “All rationality fled the realms when Odin and the council agreed to this marriage. Listen, it’s not like the two of us were just going to magically fall in love the moment we met. No one expected that. But I’m not going to let my feelings nor Loki’s games ruin this alliance. I’m smarter than that.”  
  
Wing gasped and nudged a disheartened Elve, who was picking at the remains of her breakfast plate. “There’s still a chance,” the blonde said. “Sure they’re bitter adversaries now, but give it time and maybe they'll become friends…”  
  
Elve jumped in. “And then that friendship could blossom into something neither of them expected!” She grabbed your hands and pulled you across the table for a hug. “My romance is saved!”  
  
"Either that or Y/N will do something so stupid that Odin will have no choice but to call the whole thing off. That, or she'll murder the prince."  
  
"Ooh, we should start a betting pool and place wagers on the outcome!"  
  
“I hate you. I hate you both,” you growled into your strawberries while considering the idea of shoving a couple into their mouths to shut them up.  
  
After breakfast, it was time to part ways with the others. “Well have fun!” Elve teased. “We’re going to find the training grounds.”

“Yeah, about that,” you smiled slyly. “See, you’ve been invited to join us for afternoon tea. I asked the queen if I could bring my friend along so now she’s expecting you, and no one turns down the queen of Asgard.”  
  
You waved back to the others. “I’ll meet you outside the parlor, Elve! Try to find something nice to wear!” You smirked while striding down the hall as Elve looked at the elven men, silently pleading with them for a way out. They shrugged, hiding their own amusement. You didn't feel guilty for dragging her along. A bit of mischief wasn't a bad thing, after all.


	8. Tea and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to show these ladies you're high class. Don't cause a scene.

Throughout the afternoon Elve continued to throw irritated looks your way as a constant reminder she was not happy about what she had been dragged into. Elve couldn’t be blamed, really. It’s not like you were having the time of your life either.

There was about twenty-five noblewoman gathered for afternoon tea with Queen Frigga. You had been introduced to each and every one of them and truly tried to remember all their names. You really did. But it was impossible as they all came up to introduce themselves, running their eyes over you and leaving you feeling like some kind of caged animal to be gawked at in the process. None of them had ever spoken to an elf before and they silently scrutinized every aspect of your appearance and demeanor. For the first time in a long while, you were overly self-conscious of your appearance. Having broken the bedroom mirror this morning, there was no telling what you looked like. Were there smudges of dirt on your face from last night’s ride? Was your hair neatly combed down or did it compare to a bird’s nest? Was there actually a bird’s nest in your hair? You patted your head, thinking about the one time that did happen. If one thing was certain, however, it was that the tips of your ears were burning from nerves and embarrassment. This was completely out of your element.

Currently, you were sitting on an overly plush couch, surrounded by six other ladies who sat next to and across from you, sipping on their tea daintily as they gossiped. Unfortunately, Elve sat with another group and the Queen was also preoccupied with a few other ladies. Other than engaging in polite introductions, the others hadn’t yet made any attempts at including you in conversation. Did your foreignness make them nervous? You noticed every now and then that someone’s eyes would focus on your pointed ears or on the faded scars across your arms before quickly looking away. You shouldn’t have worn a sleeveless dress or at least brought a shawl to cover up with. Or maybe they were waiting for you to bring up some conversation starter? Was there some Asgardian future princess etiquette you had overlooked regarding first meetings or afternoon tea? Were you slighting them somehow?

Unsure of what you should be doing, you took a large sip of tea that burned your throat and noisily placed the teacup back on the saucer, drawing the eyes of the other ladies as their discussion ceased. One hid a sneer behind her hand.

A dark-skinned woman seated next to you smiled. To your surprise, it seemed genuine and in no way mocking. When she spoke, there was true kindness in her voice. Her name was Galina, right?

“Apologies, Lady Y/N. I’m sure you think us rude but whenever we meet for tea it is imperative they first gossip about the men of the palace.” Galina giggled. “Heavens forbid something else takes precedence.”

Nervously you chuckled as well. No Asgardian custom overlooked. That was a relief. Though you were also grateful the woman spoke up.

A redhead replied. Danae, was it? “But of course. Knowing who is eligible or which men to avoid at all costs is necessary if you ever wish to marry a man of the right status, Galina. Though anyone wishing Prince Loki would ask for their hand is now out of luck.”

No, you were willing to wager they were very lucky indeed. Though it seemed this woman didn’t share that sentiment as she threw a cold glance your way.

Galina waved her hand in the other woman’s direction. “Yes, yes, Danette,” Nope. Totally got her name wrong. “That’s all very important and something you talk about every week. But how about we talk about something new? Y/N is from a realm we’ve barely even heard of! Aren’t any of you curious?”

All their heads turned. “I, uh,” You were not ready for the attention to come to you now.

“I have a question, is it true elves make their cities amongst the treetops?”

“Well, most of our homes are built among the branches but many of our structures are-”

“I don’t think I could live in such a place. I am terribly afraid of heights.”

“Are you born with pointed ears or do you shape them that way?”

“No, they’re natural. We-”

“Does it serve a purpose to have them pointed like that?”

“No, but we tend to have good-”

“How odd that they form that way for no reason.”

You were almost growling in frustration. What was the point of asking questions if they didn’t wait to listen for an answer? Placing the cup and saucer on the table in front of the couch, you stood up suddenly. “I would love some dessert. Would anybody else like something?”

After a couple of “Oh, I couldn’t possiblies,” you rolled your eyes and walked towards the dessert table. Galina shot an apologetic smile your way. You smiled in return. She seemed like someone you might get along with. Since Elve and the others would be leaving sometime after the wedding and Volstagg was no longer a possibility, you would need a new friend.

“Oh thank goodness,” Elve said, joining you in front of the desserts. “No one else was helping themselves to any so I was beginning to think these were just for display.”

You shrugged. “Honestly, they might be. I have no idea.” Despite your uncertainty, you grabbed a plate and began piling treats and cookies onto it. There were dozens of different, little desserts you were unfamiliar with but they all looked spectacular. Some were topped in nuts, others in melted chocolate or jellies. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Elve huffed and began helping herself to a plate as well. “Oh, yes. I now know more about Thor’s beautiful golden locks and his perfect muscles than I ever expected to learn.”

“What?”

“Never mind. What about you?”

“I don’t know. They’re asking all sorts of questions about home but don’t seem really interested. I think they just enjoy hearing the sound of their own voices. A few of the ladies are nice though so it isn’t all bad.”

“Have you heard any of their clever insults yet?”

“Hmm? No, I haven’t,” you replied, picking up a small pastry with raspberries on top.

“I heard a few of them have taken to calling us “pointy-eared tree huggers” when they thought I couldn’t hear them. Too bad they don’t know these pointy ears are good at listening.”

Laughing, you asked, “Really? That’s the best they could come up with? That’s just the polite version of the dwarves’ favorite insult.”

“You mean, “knife-eared treefucker?” Huh, you’re right, it is more polite. Kind of a cute insult, actually, when you compare them.”

The pair of you laughed quietly as Queen Frigga called out. “Y/N, my dear?”

Surprised, you swallowed the raspberry covered pastry in your mouth, almost choking as it went down wrong. Turning to face the group, Elve patted your back as you managed to croak, “Yes, your majesty?” while hoping no one else noticed.

She waved you over to the seat next to her. “Come join me over here. We’ve started discussing wedding preparations.”

“Back to the party,” Elve muttered as you went over the join the queen, taking a seat by her side. Elve slipped back to her original spot, shooting you a thumbs up while the rest of the room grew quiet, everyone turning their attention to the Queen.

“Now I know we don’t have a date set quite yet but once the King and the council decide the whole kingdom will be scrambling to prepare. Which is why it’s best we start as soon as possible. I’d like to try to incorporate traditions from both Asgard and Alfheim so tell me, Y/N, what are weddings like among your people?”

Lifting another pastry to your mouth you froze like a deer caught in torchlights. “Uh, you mean elven weddings?”

“Yes, dear.”

“Umm, well, we don’t really have weddings. I mean, I know it’s a custom among the dwarves and Tieflings but not with the elves.”

They all looked confused. “So what do you do? How do elves get married?” Galina questioned.

Elve jumped in. “Typically the couple will invite their family and friends to a day of feasting, dancing, and games to celebrate their union. There’s nothing more to it than that.” You shot her a grateful look.

“I see,” Queen Frigga mused. “Well, I’m sure we can think of other ways to include elvish customs into the ceremony.”

“If I may, your majesty? What exactly will go into planning a royal wedding?” Posing such a question was like opening a tin of worms as the women gasped and started speaking at once. You likely missed half of their explanations as the ladies spoke over one another.

“Oh there’s so much that has to be done!” a blonde lady exclaimed.

“You’ll have to pick a florist! And decide on a color theme so everything matches just right!” another woman chirped.

“Wait, why does everything need to match?” you asked, furrowing your brow.

“We’ll have to get your measurements,” the Queen added. “I’ll have a seamstress come to the palace so you can try on dresses.”

“That’s usually the most exciting part! You’ll have to try on dozens!”

You gulped. “Dozens?”

“It might be best to take measurements for your wedding gown as close to the day of the ceremony as possible,” one woman said, staring pointedly at the plate of desserts in your hand. Grabbing another sweet, you made eye contact with the woman before shoving it into your mouth.

“No self-control,” she whispered to herself while shaking her head.

The lady closest to you grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding the plate and inspected your fingernails. “You’ll have to call a manicurist,” she stated as you snatched your hand back, nearly growling at her. “And decide how you’ll style your hair.”

“What’s wrong with the way it is now?” you snapped.

“If the royal couple has any say on the wedding feast you’ll have to coordinate the menu with the palace kitchens and try all sorts of dishes!”

By the end of it, you were groaning internally and your head was spinning. Gods, just let this tea party end now.

Queen Frigga smiled warmly as she patted your shoulder. “Just you wait dear, it’s going to be like the wedding you always dreamed about!”  _Not exactly._

“Yes, your majesty. It all sounds very exciting. I can hardly wait to get started,” you lied through gritted teeth. What had your father gotten you into?

You sighed, feeling guilty. Frigga seemed genuinely caring and happy for you, but all you did was continue to lie to her. Not just to her, but to so many people. The other night you had berated Loki for not being honest, but how were you any different? No, the prince lied to people because it amused him. You lied to keep Frigga from becoming disappointed in you and to help Haldir bring peace without added stress to weigh him down. It was for their benefit.

Fortunately, the conversation soon turned to other matters not concerning the wedding, leaving you to wade through your thoughts. You were grateful the attention was no longer on you, but your lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with you as your eyes grew heavy. How nice it would be to take a short nap. Noticing movement in the window, your head snapped up as Nira landed on the ledge.

How did she get here? Was she looking for you? Hmm, luckily the window was open. This could be a chance to end this tea party a little early. Suddenly, you were much more awake.

Across the room, Elve sighed. She was clearly bored and was beginning to grow restless. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed the wicked smile on your face. Glancing around, you made sure no one else had noticed the falcon resting on the ledge before nonchalantly pretending to stretch out your arms while secretly giving Nira the signal to fly to you. Immediately she took off towards your outstretched arm.

The second the falcon soared over the women’s heads chaos ensued. Once the first lady yelled and jumped from her seat several others followed running into each other and the staff, some of which were bringing in fresh pastries and tea that soon littered the floor.

“Guards! Come quick! There’s a wild animal loose!”

“It’s in my hair! Get it out!”

Watching the scene unfold, you smirked and lowered your arm, causing Nira to veer back around the room as her intended perch disappeared as you weaved your way through the panicked women and towards the door. Luckily the parlor was spacious, giving the falcon plenty of space to fly overhead as she searched for a new landing spot.

“It’s coming my way! Do something!”

A few ladies continued to shriek while Frigga attempted to calm them down. A couple watched the scene with amusement. “It’s alright ladies! The poor bird is just lost. It’s ok, Talin, it won’t get in your hair!”  

Meeting a laughing Elve at the door, you turned and whistled, calling Nira to your position. She soared over, narrowly missing Danette’s redhead before settling on your arm. “Good girl.”

All eyes turned towards the three of you at the door. You faked a worried expression along with imagined sincerity in your voice. “Oh dear, your majesty, I am so very, very sorry. I don’t know what got into my poor bird. She must not be settling in well. I’ll secure her in my chambers and ensure this never happens again.” You bowed your head, hiding the smirk on your face. “I am so sorry ladies.” You felt a little bad, some of them were nice after all and you had just ruined the Queen’s party. But it had gone on for far too long.

“It’s alright, dear. Just make sure you get her settled down.” Honestly, Frigga didn’t look as furious as the other ladies who were shooting death glares your way. She was Loki’s mother after all. You didn’t know the family well but were willing to wager it was one of the least chaotic scenes she’s witnessed. She’ll likely forgive you. Most of the others, however, were a different story. Eh, you weren’t too concerned.

“Of course, your majesty. Apologies again, everyone,” you called, following Elve out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, I promise going forward there will a lot more Loki. I thought for sure he'd be in this chapter but I got a bit carried away.
> 
> And there may have been a song from "Galavant" that inspired a part of this chapter...


	9. Too Many Lokis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match with the God of Mischief. What could go wrong?

After escaping the tea party you returned to your chambers to change and to settle Nira back down. The falcon wasn’t ruffled from the events that just transpired but it was probably best she remained in the room for the rest of the day. However, beforehand, you swung by the kitchens and managed to snag a bit of veal as a treat.  
  
“You are a brilliantly clever, beautiful bird,” you cooed, scratching her favorite spot on her head.

She leaned into your touch and blinked as if to say, “I’m aware.”

Leaving Nira on her perch you moved to shut the window. The bird’s eyes followed. “Sorry,” you muttered. “It’s best you remain inside and take it easy for the rest of the day. I may have promised the Queen I’d keep you out of trouble.”  
  
Nira blinked again. “It was your idea,” she seemed to say.

You stopped to give her one more scratch before leaving the room. “Sorry. Just hang tight. I’ll bring back another treat tonight.”  
  
Shortly after you and Elve entered the palace training grounds, hoping Theven and Wing were still around. Both of you had exchanged your gowns for light training armor and your blades. Now you could finally spend the next couple of hours enjoying yourself, temporarily forgetting the nightmares, the wedding, and everything else in exchange for whacking someone or something around for a bit.  
  
The palace training grounds were impressive. Although it was an enclosed space that allowed for spectators to watch from above, the area within was spacious, set up with targets, dummies, and an arrangement of weapons to practice with. There didn’t seem too many people present at the moment save for a few palace guards perfecting their archery. Theven and Wing were wrapping up their sparring session for the day. Noticing the pair of you enter, Wing waved.  
  
“Finally! We were beginning to think the tea party was going to last all day.”

“Believe me, we did too,” Elve replied as she began to stretch out her arms.

“Are the two of you wrapping up?” you questioned while beginning to stretch as well, watching Theven sheath his weapon.

He nodded. “Thor mentioned something last night about introducing me to his friends sometime this afternoon. How was your session with the Queen?”

You and Elve replied at the same time, forced smiles present on both your faces. “Lovely.”

“So much fun.”

The men looked between the pair of you, brows raised. “How was the party, really?”

“The worst,” you sighed.

“So boring,” Elve droned.

Wing grinned. “That bad, huh?”

“It’s just that they sit around sipping tea while gossiping about men or what dress someone wore without a care in the world like there isn’t a war about to break out. They’re probably still there discussing Gods know what.”

“I doubt the others are still gathered,” Elve mused. “Not after that spectacle.”  
  
Theven’s eyes widened. “Spectacle? What spectacle? Y/N, what did you do?”

“Why do you always assume I did something?” Theven shot you a serious and knowing look that resembled Haldir’s a little too much. “Alright. Nira may have come looking for me through an open window which may have caused-”

“Friends!” a loud voice boomed out. From the spectator’s railing, Thor waved, surrounded by several others, including Loki. “Don’t go anywhere. We’re coming to join you!”

The look on Theven’s face said he would continue this conversation with you later.

Your eyes narrowed as you watched Loki and the rest of the group cross the training ground towards the elves. He looked like he would rather be elsewhere and he walked like he owned the place. Gods, everything about his demeanor annoyed you. Well, okay, maybe his family did own the place but he didn’t always have to act so smug about everything.

“Prince Thor.” Theven gripped the prince’s hand, exchanging a warm greeting. “May I introduce my friends, Elve and Wing?”  
  
Pleasantries were shared around the group as you were introduced to the Asgardians. Lady Sif seemed curious as she eyed the weapons at the elves’ sides. Lord Hogun was unreadable, his face devoid of much emotion. The real Lord Volstagg was a bit overenthusiastic, but friendly nevertheless. Lord Fandral gave you an odd look as he realized the trick you pulled yesterday but thankfully said nothing. Loki watched the exchanges with a bored expression but gave you a knowing smirk when you pulled your hand away from Fandral.

“I see you are eyeing our swords,” Elve commented to Sif as they greeted one another.  
  
“I am,” the Asgardian admitted. “I heard the elven blades are among the best in the realms. The King is eager to obtain both elven weapons and smiths for Asgard. I was simply wondering what all the fuss is about.”  
  
Elve offered her blade to Sif. “Would you like to examine it?”

Her eyes lit up as she took it from Elve’s hands. “It’s so light.”

Eager to join the conversation and avoid Fandral, you started moving towards the other women. But the tall smirking form of the prince stepped into your path. “My lady,” Loki whispered, grabbing your hand to place a kiss on your knuckles. He laughed as your fingers twitched beneath his kiss.

“Stop that,” you growled. “You know I hate this stupid custom.”  
  
“I know,” he grinned as you scowled at his words. “Which is why I enjoy teasing you with it so much. It puts that pretty little scowl on your face, little mouse. How was afternoon tea?”

At this point, everyone seemed to be exchanging and examining each other’s weapons. Thor held a rather large warhammer in front of an amazed looking Wing.  
  
“Fine,” you lied. “I rather enjoyed myself.”

“I’m sure the other ladies enjoyed having you there as well. Especially after you unleashed that bird of yours on them. Word travels fast around the palace, my dear,” he said as your eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Of course it does,” you muttered. “Well, I can assure you that it was a complete accident and it won’t happen again.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Please, we both know that creature is very well trained. I think you like playing games more than you let on.” He stepped forward, close enough to whisper in your ear. “Though I suppose we can’t let the whole palace know you have a mischievous side. That could be bad for negotiations.”  
  
Narrowing your eyes at him you asked, “What are you getting at?”

“Nothing. Just try not to pull any more mischief during next week’s gathering with the ladies.”  
  
“What makes you think I’ll willingly sit through another one of those?”

The prince chuckled. “You're the future princess, my little mouse. It's your duty.”

He continued to laugh as realization and horror spread across your face. “No, you're lying.”

Before he could answer Thor’s voice boomed across the grounds again. “Listen, everyone! How about a competition to really put each other’s weapons to the test?”

“An excellent idea, Brother,” Loki replied, moving away from you as the group gathered together.

“Hey, wait, I’m not done with you!” you hissed as Loki slipped off before you could grab him and demand he explain further. _Slippery bastard_.

Thor’s competition was a series of one-on-one fights between the four elves and four of the Asgardians. Simple, yet a fun way to get to know each other and see what it would be like to fight alongside the others in the battles to come.  
  
Theven and Thor stepped up for the first match. The Asgardian had swapped out his warhammer for a longsword and Theven unsheathed his as well. You were very curious as to how these fights would turn out. Elves were swift, light, and graceful on their feet but lacked the physical strength of the Asgardians. Would elven speed and dexterity make up for the gap or would everyone quickly be overpowered?

When Theven and Thor’s swords met the first time, it was evident your brother’s strength didn’t match the overpowered Asgardian’s. His arms visibly shook with the force of the impact and Thor easily pushed the elf back. Theven quickly disengaged and moved out of Thor's reach. Where the elf lacked physical strength, he made up for it with his quick movements, dodging and weaving with every stroke of the sword. The Asgardian was growing frustrated. “Stop moving and stand still you skinny little faerie,” he growled as Theven nimbly stepped out of the sword’s path.

Yelling, you cheered your brother on with Wing and Elve. Glancing up, you noticed a small crowd at formed around the spectator’s rail. Word really did travel fast here. Even Odin and Haldir had come to watch. Around them was a group of men and women you didn’t recognize, perhaps Odin’s council? But also present were the elven elders that had accompanied your father to Asgard. It was the first time you’ve seen them since your arrival.  
  
Turning back to the fight, you groaned as it ended. Thor had managed to knock Theven’s sword across the fight ring and had his own blade pointed at the elf’s chest. Thor laughed as he lowered it, bringing Theven in for an embrace. “You fight well, elf! Though you dance around a little too much for my taste.”

In the following fight, Sif stepped up to match with Elve. Sif was amazing to watch but Elve emerged victorious that round. Following them, it was Fandral who challenged Wing. You groaned again as Wing lost. It would seem that Fandral the Dashing could do more than just flirt with women.  
  
Finally, it was your turn. Hopefully, this would be a chance to tie the score. You eagerly stepped into the middle of the grounds and turned to await your Asgardian opponent. You eyed the remaining men, looking between Volstagg and Hogun, but neither came forward. If neither of them was willing to spar than that just left… Loki. Aw, Hel.  
  
There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as Loki walked into the fight ring. Your mind told you this was a terrible matchup but spite countered that argument. This was a chance to perhaps put that fox in his place and show him there was more to you than just scowls and threats. But Theven’s warning from last night came back. Loki possessed magic. And on top of that, you haven’t seen the prince truly angry yet. If you managed to kick the shit out of him like you wanted to, how angry would that make him?

You turned to your brother, who simply shrugged in response to the unspoken question that danced in your eyes. He had no answer as he shifted uncomfortably next to the Thor. The overly muscled Asgardian yelled. “Y/N! You got this! Just watch out for his illusions. He’s a tricky little bastard!” _Yeah, I know_.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes. “Whose side are you on, Thor?” He asked before turning back to you, grinning wickedly as he pulled out two daggers, seemingly out of nowhere, and twirled them expertly in his hands.

“So, can I get you to agree on a fair fight that doesn’t involve magic?”  
  
“Little mouse, are you asking me to make a promise you know I won’t keep?”  
  
“I was hoping that maybe you’d surprise me,” you replied, unsheathing your saber. It felt good in your hand. Familiar, unlike everything else here in this strange place. You didn’t know Asgardian customs, tea party etiquette, or how the Hel to deal with Loki’s tricks, but you knew how to fight.  
  
“I’m sure I will. Nervous?” the prince asked with a smirk as he started circling around the ring.  
  
“No,” you replied with a smile. Forget the consequences of this fight. You were ready to kick the smug man’s ass and have fun in the process. “But you should be.”  
  
“I don’t get nervous, my dear.”  
  
“Stop flirting already and fight!” Fandral called.  
  
You scowled at Fandral while following the prince’s movements around the ring. Loki was waiting for you to make the first move, so you did, lunging in close to feint a stab at him as he brought his daggers up to deflect the blow. But you spun away before the blades could make contact.

The prince was surprised at first but realization quickly dawned on his face. You were testing his reaction time, gaging how fast it was. And it was good. He was quicker than you expected.  
  
He made the next move, bringing both daggers forward at the same time. You managed to meet one with your saber as the sound of metal clanging together sounded through the air and kept the other at bay by knocking his arm away. You turned, elbowing him in the stomach. He let out a surprised huff and tried to grab your arm in his grasp. Anticipating this, you quickly danced out of reach. This was met by a few cheers from the group. Loki growled in frustration and followed with ferocity in every swipe of his dagger.

This continued on for some time. To your annoyance, you were on the defensive much more often than Loki. Though with your speed, it was easy to dodge the onslaught of his attacks. At first, anyway. Tiring after a little while, it was evident lack of sleep during the last few nights was starting to affect your movements.

You tried closing in for a swipe at Loki but the prince easily sidestepped, causing you to almost lose your balance while staggering past him. You gritted your teeth and turned back around to lunge at him again but the scene in the arena caused you to freeze in surprise. There were fifteen Lokis standing around the ring, each with that detestable smirk on his face.  
  
Your mouth fell open in shock. “What the Hel?”  
  
They all spoke at once. “Impressed, my dear?”  
  
Yes. Very much. “No, just annoyed. One Prince of Mischief was more than enough.” They all laughed in unison.  
  
“I believe you meant to say God of Mischief.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” Ok, think. He waited this long to use his magic which meant that Loki was either growing tired or frustrated. So were the duplicates just like him, capable of attacking and bringing you down? Or… wait. Illusions. Thor said his brother liked illusion magic.  
  
You stepped towards the closest one while the rest watched, curious as to what you would do. Without coming up with a better plan you simply swung your sword, watching it pierce through the grinning Loki duplicate which shimmered with a green light and disappeared. They weren't solid. Just illusions. Okay, that made things easier, right? It meant maybe they couldn’t actually do anything to hurt you. Maybe.  
  
“Did you learn something from that?”  
  
“I did actually. And it was quite satisfying to watch that stupid grin disappear from your face.”  
  
“Then why don’t you attempt to wipe the grin off the real me? If you can, that is.”

“Oh, that’s definitely the plan. I’m not losing to some mediocre wizard and his silly magic tricks.”

“You insult me. The correct term is sorcerer.”

“Prince, sorcerer, god! So many titles yet the only thing you are to me is a pain in the ass.”

The eyes on all the clones narrowed. “Careful, mouse,” Loki warned.

No, now was not the time to be careful. It was time to bring this match to an end with your victory. Loki had his magic but you had one more trick up your sleeve as well. The duplicates started to move and walk around, awaiting your next action. In theory, the clones were just illusions, which meant that they shouldn’t feel or experience the same emotions as the real Loki. So you just had to focus your vision for a second to attune to the light that surrounded the prince like every other living creature. The light others couldn’t see but the same one you had harnessed as energy the night before.  
  
You took a sharp breath as your vision blurred. The Lokis around the ring became fuzzy, as did the others gathered to watch. From them came several colors, yellows of excitement and anticipation, and grey indicating nervousness. You scanned the area quickly, eyes glancing over each colorless clone before this sight would disappear. You couldn’t hold it forever. In the ring before you, not ten feet away and moving clockwise, came the pale orange of smugness and satisfaction, radiating off the real Loki.  
  
You inhaled sharply once more as the colors disappeared and everything returned to normal. Saber in hand you ran forward, clones smirking as they watched you head straight for a fake Loki, but you didn't stop after charging through it. You continued forward and towards the real prince behind the simmering clone. Realization dawned on all their faces the second before you made contact with a solid Loki, tackling him to the ground. He had not been ready for the impact and lost his footing when your bodies collided. Falling on top of him you moved to pin him down but his physical strength still outmatched yours. In an instant, he had turned the scene around and he was now on top of you.

You fought desperately, trying you best to shove Loki off and get him on his back once again, but to no avail. Your legs couldn’t move under his weight and in seconds Loki had your arms pinned above your head.

Raising your head you almost tried one more last-ditch effort to headbutt him but stopped before doing so. Loki’s face was inches from yours. You could feel his breath on your cheek, see just how blue his eyes were when he was this close. He was breathing heavily, as were you, heart beating so fast it resonated in your ears. There was shock on Loki’s face that quickly morphed into anger, the side of the prince that Theven had warned about. You wanted nothing more at that moment than to sink down into the earth below, never to emerge again.

“How did you do that?” he growled.  
  
“Do what?” you huffed between breaths, shifting uneasily beneath him.  
  
“Don’t play dumb. How did you see through my clones? They’re perfect. No one can tell they’re illusions from afar.”  
  
You couldn’t meet his eyes. “Lucky guess.”

“Liar,” he hissed, “you knew which one of me to target.”  
  
“Listen, I don’t know what you want me to say. I just ran until I hit the real you.”

Loki’s eyes still reflected disbelief. You tried to hold a calm façade but internally you were panicking. What a stupid, stupid thing to do.

“Hey lovebirds, save it for the bedroom.” The others had gathered around at this point. Wing was smiling at his own joke. The fact that the two of you hadn’t gotten up was probably starting to look odd to them.  
  
It was Loki’s turn to scowl as he picked himself up. Always the perfect gentleman for show, he offered his hand to you. Hesitantly you grabbed it and allowed the seething prince to lift you up. You were still unable to meet his eyes and instead looked up to the gathered spectators, wondering how your father had reacted to the fight. The crowd, however, had already begun to move and Haldir, fortunately, or not, was nowhere to be spotted.  
  
Loki continued to stare at you, more questions still unspoken. Quickly though, Thor moved in next to his brother. The large Asgardian was bouncing in excitement. “Impressive, Y/N! How did you guess the real Loki so quickly? I’ve watched him practice magic for decades and still can’t see past his tricks.”  
  
Laughing nervously, you gave Thor the same response you gave his brother. “Lucky guess, I suppose.” You ran a hand through your hair, wishing to be anywhere else in the universe right now.  
  
“Really? Are you sure?” Thor probed. “I’d love the ability to see through his magic.”  
  
You quickly tried to brush off Thor’s questions and looked back to Loki to see how he was reacting. But the prince was gone.  
  
_Idiot_ , you thought to yourself as the others started boasting about the matches. You had to let your pride get the better of you and not just let the smug prince win. The chances of this not coming back to haunt you later were likely slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up much longer than anticipated...
> 
> Also, sorry everyone for the delay between chapters. The week got away from me.


	10. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki offers some free advice?

Over the next few days, you did everything possible to avoid Loki. Two days had passed and you still hadn’t come up with a believable answer to his question. You came up with responses like “Elves can see through magic don’t you know” which would be busted the moment he asked one of the others if that was true. You thought about telling him that you could smell the leather of his armor from several feet away but that was just as lame. The truth, of course, wasn’t an option.

You were upset with yourself for getting carried away during the fight. Pride and the need to beat Loki had overcome any sense of rationality.

Luckily, Frigga kept you occupied for those few days, discussing wedding arrangements and even throwing in history lessons on the royal family and their ancestors. As for the wedding, well things didn’t get very far after you mentioned to the Queen that you had never danced the waltz before. Hel, you didn’t even know what a waltz was. No such word existed in the Elven language as the dance wasn’t an Elvish custom. As a result of your confession, Frigga insisted that dance lessons were necessary. Learning to waltz was apparently a must for any princess, especially before her wedding.

Truth be told you were somewhat grateful for the suggested lessons. You weren’t particularly eager to make an embarrassment of yourself during your first dance, especially in front of dozens of guests.

The only downside to the lessons was the irritable prince who just walked through the door after keeping you, the Queen, and the small ensemble of musicians waiting for fifteen minutes. After an excuse to his mother as to his tardiness, which was likely untrue, Frigga ushered the two of you to the center of the room to begin.

So there you stood, several feet away from Loki with arms awkwardly at your sides while awaiting instruction. The prince chuckled as he stepped closer. “You don’t expect to dance with me while standing on the other side of the room, do you?”  
  
You fought the urge to scowl and swallowed your comeback, which took quite a bit of willpower.

“Loki, be serious for once,” the Queen chided. “But he is right, dear, you need to stand closer together.” You stumbled a bit as Frigga nudged you closer to Loki. “Now place your left hand on his right shoulder, and your right hand in Loki’s left.”

You did as you were told as the prince’s right hand moved to your shoulder blade. His hands, you hadn’t noticed before, were cool to the touch.

“Y/N, when the music starts Loki will step forward with his left foot while you move back on your right. Step to the side before…” The Queen continued with her instructions while you tried memorizing the steps. “Okay, ready to start? Maestro, you may begin when you are ready.”  
  
“Wait, give me a minute. What was the first instruction again?” you asked, definitely not ready. But the musicians began to play anyway. You took a fumbling step back as Loki moved forward but had no idea where to go from there. Frigga called out instructions, but you were always a few seconds too late, stumbling constantly as you continuously stepped on Loki’s toes as he did the same whenever you were too slow to step back. You muttered a “sorry” each time, regardless of whose feet were stepped on. The amusement that originally danced across the prince’s face at the beginning eventually gave way to irritation as the music ended.

“You are the least graceful creature I’ve ever seen,” Loki mocked.

Ears burning from embarrassment and toes stinging slightly, you quickly let go of Loki the moment the musicians stopped. “Sorry,” you groaned, running a hand through your hair. “I didn’t mean to be so clumsy. This is all so new.” At this rate, they’d have to postpone the wedding for a decade before you properly learned this stupid dance.

Frigga smiled. “It’s alright, Y/N. That’s what practice is for. We can start again whenever you’re ready.”  
  
You took a few minutes to relax and shake off the embarrassment while the Queen addressed a servant who entered the room. Loki, however, was prepared to use that time for a few unhelpful remarks.

“That was absolutely dreadful,” he jeered, not bothering to hide his amusement at your failures.

“Yes, thank you for the words of encouragement,” you snapped, moving as far away as possible.  “Now if you don’t have anything positive to say then leave me alone. ”

Loki, unsurprisingly, ignored your request and followed. “One would think you’ve never danced before. Is that something else the elves are unfamiliar with?”

“What? Of course I’ve danced before. Plenty of times. Just never like this, so rigid and, and, well never like this. Why do Asgardians have to complicate everything?”

“It’s not complicated so long as you have the competence to learn.”

Before the pair of you could jump into an argument, Frigga interrupted with unfortunate news. “Loki? Y/N? There’s a matter that requires my attention. I suspect the two of you will be fine to keep practicing on your own.”

Despite protests from both you and Loki, the Queen insisted the lessons continue in her absence. “Loki will be an excellent teacher and Y/N, I’m sure you’ll pick it up in no time. Oh, and do try to stand a little straighter. Your shoulders were slouching, dear.”

“Let’s get on with this, shall we?” Loki asked once his mother left, stepping forward with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
“Don’t act too excited.”

Loki nodded to the musicians, who once again started playing. You stumbled into the first steps, still uncertain of when to start moving. The prince sighed dramatically in exasperation.

“Keep your body relaxed.”  
  
“I am relaxed.”  
  
“Mouse, you are the opposite of relaxed.”  
  
“Stop talking to me. I can’t concentrate,” you snapped, trying to count the steps in your head as Frigga had done aloud.

“Alright, stop,” Loki said suddenly as he halted his movements. “That’s enough!” he called before the musicians abruptly ended the song. The prince frowned down at you, still clutching your hand and shoulder. “You’re never going to learn like this.”  
  
“Oh no, Loki, you are not quitting on me. Neither of us is leaving until I learn this stupid waltz.”

He almost looked offended. “I didn’t say I was leaving. I was simply going to suggest something different before you snapped at me.”

“I, uh.” You had no idea what to say since you were certain Loki was going to hurl a few insults and slither off, not offer an alternative solution. “Sorry,” you muttered, almost gagging a bit while apologizing to your favorite prince. “What did you have in mind?”

“Don’t think of this as a dance. Think of it as you would a fight.” Loki sighed as you furrowed your brows at him. He removed his hand from your shoulder to rub his eyes in thought. “You fought extremely well the other day. I was impressed.”

It took a bit of willpower to not slap yourself to see if this was a dream. Loki gave you a compliment? “Umm, thank you? But I don’t see how this is related.”

“Sparring isn’t all about swinging a weapon, right? There’s quite a bit of footwork involved. During the match, you moved gracefully, almost as if it was a dance rather than a fight. So why not think of the waltz as a sword fight with your partner as the opponent?”  
  
You stared at Loki in shock for a moment before thinking over his words. “A fight with an opponent instead of a dance with a partner,” you muttered while staring at the floor. Spar instead of waltz. It could work. Your gaze returned to Loki’s face, who was looking at you expectedly. You would have been surprised and suspicious with his patience if you weren’t so intent on figuring out this stupid dance. “Ok. I think I understand now. Let’s do it.”

He smirked down at you while replacing his hand on your shoulder. “Good, just remember it’s still a dance so don’t try to take any swings at me.”

“No promises,” you scowled as Loki signaled the band. When the music started and Loki stepped forward, you instinctively moved back, stepping with the ball of your foot first. _Move away from your opponent when they come forward_. _Step, then go after the opponent_. You stepped towards Loki as his feet moved back. Both of you stepped to the side before repeating the movements all over again, a continuous cycle where you and your opponent continued to take turns.

“Good. You’re doing much better.” Loki said as the pair of you continued to move to the music.  
  
“Good? I think I’m doing great.” You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face. “I’m nailing Asgardian customs left and right.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Please, you’re getting carried away. You still have a ways to go. Stand straighter,” he commanded. “You’re slouching again.”  
  
You bit your tongue to hold back a snide remark but did as instructed. The two of you continued on for some time as you were eager to have the dance perfected before the lesson was over, though Loki still pointed out a reminder from time to time.  
  
“If you’re feeling so confident, why don’t we try for a twirl?”  
  
“And how does that work?” you asked, staring at the prince suspiciously. But rather than answer, Loki instead removed his arm from your shoulder before directing you into an underarm turn in time with the music. You had a slight idea of what to expect, but in the struggle to keep in time with the music you stumbled into the prince’s chest when coming back around.

“I thought elves were supposed to be graceful,” the prince smirked as you quickly pushed away from him, still moving to the beat of the music.

“We are,” you snapped, flustered. “You just got me off guard. How about a bit more instruction next time?”  
  
Loki said nothing as he instead lifted his hand for another turn, one that you stepped into more successfully than the last. “I didn’t see the need. You’re a fast learner.”

The dance session continued to surprise you. Although you were a nervous, stumbling mess when the lesson began, Loki’s instructions had certainly helped and you were pleased with how quickly you learned this foreboding Asgardian dance. Truthfully, it really wasn’t so bad. It was, perhaps, even a little fun.

You were wondering, too, about what Loki was thinking as the lesson wore on. Despite the typical snide remarks between the pair of you, the prince was acting unusually patient. Hel, he was the one who taught you how to waltz. Although he brought up the sparring match from the other day, he didn’t yet mention your ability to see through his clones.  
  
Why the change in attitude? Was he eager to get this over with quickly? Or perhaps he figured teaching you how to dance would prevent you from embarrassing him during the wedding. Whatever the reason, it was actually kind of nice to be practicing like this. There was the occasional jeer, but for once the two of you weren’t at each other’s throats, which was refreshing.

As you looked him over while continuing to dance, you had to admit to yourself, he was incredibly handsome. A jerk, but _damn_. Although Loki wore regal nobleman’s clothes now, he still smelled like the hardened leather armor he donned the other day, mixed with sandalwood. His face was a bit pale, his jawline prominent. His black hair was again neatly slicked back. The prince’s eyes were a beautiful light blue, reminding you of the cloudless blue sky you sometimes wished you could follow Nira into and get lost in forever.

A smirk spread across Loki’s face as he glanced down to find you watching him. “Are we staring, my lady?”  
  
Quickly, you looked away, though certain your blush and reddening ears gave you away. “Tch. Of course not. Just got lost in thought.” The music continued as you took a graceful step back in time with the beat.

“You shouldn’t let yourself become distracted,” Loki said as he guided you into another twirl.  
  
“I’m not. I was thinking about the dance and how grateful I am for the lessons. Once we actually do this in front of a crowd I know I’ll be better prepared and less nervous than if we had never practiced.”

You looked up at Loki in time to see the prince roll his eyes. “It’s just a dance and you’ve managed to learn it quite well. So what in the realms is there to still be nervous about?”

Scowling, you looked away from him again. “Nothing. You wouldn’t understand.”  
  
“Then explain it to me.” Returning your gaze to Loki’s face you could see he was looking down expectedly, waiting for an answer.

“I can’t,” you sighed. “You wouldn’t know what it’s like to be watched your entire life, to have others give you such high expectations on what to be, on what to achieve, yet at the same time be expected to fail.” Your voice grew quieter. It was dumb to go on but you couldn’t help it. “They’re so proud of themselves for securing this alliance but will be equally happy to see me make a fool of myself just as long as their plans succeed.” The grace and enthusiasm left your movements as you began to simply step with the music rather than dance.

“You’re wrong. In part anyway. You forget I’m a Prince of Asgard. My entire life has been scrutinized by others. They had their own expectations of me, although perhaps different from yours. The trick, however, is to not care about what they think, nor let them see that they can get you down. Don’t let them believe they hold power over you.”

You blinked in surprise for a moment, caught off guard by Loki’s honest demeanor. There was no malice in his voice, no mocking tone. “Does it always work? Trying not to care?”

“Truthfully, no. But it’s the best solution I’ve come up with as Odin won’t allow me to throw everyone who annoys me into the dungeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the late update.
> 
> I was hoping to expand the chapter a little more but also really wanted to get something up.
> 
> I'm really bad about keeping a consistent schedule and getting back to comments but I will try to get better. In the meantime, thank you for keeping up with Home is Where the Heart is.


	11. Three Dwarves and an Orc Walk into Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three dwarves and an orc arrive in Asgard and cause a scene. Loki actually smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to this once you're near the end of the chapter: https://youtu.be/TBz_mMeSR7Y

The queen returned to check your progress just as you and Loki were wrapping up on the lessons. You were certain you had perfected this Asgardian waltz and were eager to show Frigga the end result. She was quite pleased with how well you had learned the dance though insisted a few more sessions would be necessary before the wedding to ensure you didn’t forget anything.

“Y/N, I’m afraid the rest of the lessons we have planned for the day will have to wait. I was called away because it seems the other delegates from Alfheim will be arriving today so I must see that the welcome feast is prepared in time for tonight.”

Your ears perked up at hearing that the other council members would be in Asgard, which meant that your favorite person in all the realms would also be arriving soon. They should have arrived yesterday, but circumstances had delayed them. Alfheim was a place that was teeming in wild magic. It was the source of many odd anomalies the residents of the realm often came across. It caused spontaneous portals that opened into other worlds and was also imbued in the trees of the elven forests, which caused them to grow as large as they did. The magic could also infuse into random objects, such as a stone Theven once found that always returned to his hand no matter how far he threw it or the levitating rabbit you once stumbled across.  
  
But now that the realm was in chaos, so was the magic. It had become wild and erratic which meant that Heimdall couldn’t open the Bifrost at just any time for fear that a burst of wild energy would kill the travelers or divert the bridge elsewhere, possibly sending them into a dangerous situation or to another realm. Heimdall had deemed the previous day too precarious for the delegates to travel but it seemed the magic had calmed down, for the time being, allowing those from Alfheim to arrive in Asgard.

“Is there anything you plan to do with your free afternoon, Y/N?” the Queen asked as the three of you left the practice room.  
  
“Thor took Theven and the others to see the city today. It’s probably too late to catch up but I’d like to do some exploring myself.”

“Oh, you’ll love the city. Loki? Why don’t escort Lady Y/N to the shopping district?”

At the queen’s suggestion, Loki looked as pleased as someone who had needles sticking into their back. Frigga wasn’t a stupid woman and the demeanor displayed by Loki and you made it quite obvious you didn’t get along. There was certainly no romance blossoming in the air. So was she trying to torture her son by forcing him to spend time with you? Or was the queen perhaps hoping that there’d be a spark if Loki and his betrothed got to know each other? Hah, like that would ever happen. You really liked the Queen but if that was what she believed then she was delusional.

“No, it’s alright,” you cut in. The last thing you wanted while exploring the city was a sassy babysitter breathing down your neck. “I’m sure Loki  has something else he needs to see to?”

“It’s quite alright,” Loki sighed dramatically. “Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble.” You narrowed your eyes at the prince. What did he have up his sleeve?

After departing ways with the Queen you and Loki made your way down the palace steps. Frowning, you glanced at the prince.

“Something on your mind, Mouse?”

“First of all, stop calling me that. Second, yes, there is. Why did you agree to escort me?”

“First of all, never, little mouse,” Loki teased. He then shrugged. “I knew it would irritate you. And if you decide to cause any mischief I’ll be there to see it.”

Clenching your jaw you decided not to respond. You were only steps away from the palace and he was already irritating you just as he planned.  
  
An interesting scene caught your attention before leaving the premises of the palace. A rather short man was yelling insults at one of the palace guards while another guard was warning him to stand down. Beside him stood two others of the same stature as the first and towering above them was a large green-skinned figure.

Loki stopped, his brow furrowed. “What in the nine is going on over there?”

Continuing towards the scene, it was your turn to roll your eyes. “It would seem the rest of Alfheim’s council has arrived. Come on. You like mischief. I’m sure this will be interesting.” Things were always interesting when angry dwarves were involved.

“Just because that fancy tin can of yours looks like it’s made of gold doesn’t mean ya shouldn’t treat me without respect, boy. I am Galrim, son of Bendek, and I demand entry,” bellowed a red-faced dwarf.

“I am telling you, my lord, you are not on the list of delegates. I can’t allow you to simply stroll into the palace without approval,” replied the exasperated guard.

“Hi there,” you interrupted before the heated dwarf spontaneously combusted or stabbed the guard. “What seems to be the problem, everyone?”  
  
“Ah, Y/N. It would seem that guards will not allow angry dwarf into palace,” the green-skinned figure answered before turning back to the enraged dwarf. “Should I hold you up so you can threaten man’s face instead of kneecaps?”

The guard looked uncertainly between you and the other Alfheim natives. “My lady, he is not on the approved list of delegates. I have Bendek, Maldel, and Naerros on here but no Galrim.”

Galrim, who was glaring at the orc woman, turned to you and the guard. “Bendek is my father ya great buffoon. He is too sick to travel and so sent me in his place. I’ve already explained that to this imbecile, Y/N, but his helmet must be so thick me can’t hear right.”

“Ok, enough,” you shushed the dwarf before he could call the guard any more names. Galrim probably had you and Loki beat for most insults in one go. You turned to the guard and Loki, who was watching the scenario from behind you with amusement. “Would it help if I vouched for him? He is who he says he is, son of Bendek of the Alfheim council. If not, at least go with him to my father and he can settle things.”  
  
The guard looked to Loki for confirmation. “It’s fine. Take him and go before the dwarf starts frothing at the mouth.” The guard bowed and obeyed, leading the group of grumbling dwarves into the palace.

“So small, but filled with much rage,” said Gunhild as she watched the dwarves disappear. You turned and smiled at the orc woman before embracing her in a hug. She was much more muscular than you, and much taller as well, matching Loki’s height. Two tusks protruded from her bottom lip, Gunhild’s long black hair rested on her shoulders and she wore comfortable traveling clothes. Across her chest rested a necklace made up of large, razor-sharp shark teeth, all from the beasts she had slain herself. “It is good to see you, little one,” she said as she released you from the bone-crushing hug.

You winced a bit, rubbing your right arm. “It’s good to see you as well, Gunhild. How was your trip?”

“Not great. Rainbow portal made us all sick to stomachs. Pretty tielfing boy threw up.”

“Oh, tiefling?” you asked, looking around. “That’s right, I didn’t see any of them with you. Where…” The sound of someone clearing their throat made you pause.  
  
“My dear, are you not going to introduce me to your friend?” Loki purred. That’s right, Loki was still here. In your excitement to see Gunhild you almost forgot about him.

“Ah, how rude of me,” you snorted. “Gunhild, this is Prince Loki. Loki, may I introduce Gunhild, the matriarch of the Shark Tooth clan?”

“A pleasure, Lady Gunhild,” Loki hummed, offering to take her hand.

The orc woman ignored Loki’s outstretched hand. “This is man you are to marry?” You nodded as Gunhild’s eyes looked the Asgardian up and down. “He looks pale and sickly. You sure he will make good mate?”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked looking stunned, then angry at the orc.

Stepping between the two of them, you weren’t sure whether to laugh or be horrified at what Loki might do, though you were certain that Gunhild could rip the prince in two with her bare hands.

“You are speaking to a Prince of Asgard and I demand you show me more respect.”

“I am simply looking out for little orc as tribe leaders must do, much unlike little one’s own tribe,” the orc woman stated, meaning the other elves. She was the only council member who didn’t approve of the arrangement that had brought everyone to Asgard.

“Thank you for your concern, Gunhild, but I assure you Prince Loki is, erm, perfectly suitable?” you said, moving in front of the prince. Gunhild didn’t look entirely convinced as she eyed the prince again. You weren’t keen on knowing what the expression on Loki’s face might be.

“Please, I don’t believe-”  
  
“Anyway,” you cut in, hoping to leave this conversation without seeing more insults or even weapons thrown about. You would seek out Gunhild later. “Loki and I wanted to see the city before tonight’s feast and I’m sure you want to get some rest before then.”

“Yes, we had exhausting trip. Can’t decide if dwarves or tieflings are worse travel companions.”

 

“Someone should give that orc some lessons on how to address royalty,” Loki sneered as the pair of you finally entered the city and headed towards the town square, the heart of the shopping district.  
  
“I warned you that orcs are blunt. They call out things as they see them, even it tends to be brutally honest,” you replied, eyes scanning the marketplace in front of you. The place was bustling with people and vendors were calling out their wares from the stalls. Some showed off weapons while others encouraged shoppers to examine their jewelry. A few vendors cut up samples of their fresh produce for people to try and the smell of baked goods permeated the air. There were even shops around the perimeter of the square, expanding the choices that were available even more. It had been years since you’ve seen a market like this.

“You go on so much about honesty, my dear, but I don’t think you’ve been totally truthful yourself since your arrival.”

You knew he was right but definitely didn’t like where this conversation might be headed. “Please, who are you to lecture me on telling the truth, fox? How many lies have you told in the last few days?”  
  
“Not a single one since our little heart to heart. Not to you, anyway.”  
  
You snorted. “As if I believe that.” Eager to avoid further conversation, you snaked your way around some people and down one of the rows of stalls before Loki could respond. There were some desserts down that way that looked positively delightful. By the time Loki caught up, you were paying the owner for a bag filled with one of everything they had for sale.  
  
The prince growled. “I can’t keep an eye on you if you sneak off.”  
  
“I’m not a child, Loki,” you responded while pulling out and biting into a small layered dessert covered in honey. “Want one?” you asked with a full mouth, offering him the bag.

“Yet sometimes you insist on acting like one.” He rolled his eyes yet reached into the bag anyway.

Despite Loki’s company, you enjoyed the rest of the afternoon anyway, browsing through all the stalls. You admired knives and blades for sale, examined Asgardian jewelry that rivaled that of the dwarves, and ran your hands through the fabric of some lovely dresses. You still needed some warmer clothes for the cooler Asgardian climate and would have to return at some point without the prince to try some on.

As for the prince, he chimed in with a few remarks every now and then and the two of you bantered as normal, though the bickering was nowhere near as hostile as the first night. He even pointed out interesting stalls, shops, and landmarks in the town. Weirdly enough, you didn’t mind his company as much as you thought you would. Most of his snide remarks weren’t directed at you and the banter was a bit entertaining, making you laugh every now and again.

Before returning to the palace, you stopped to listen to some musicians, running into Theven, Thor, and the other elves in the process. They showed off their purchases and you offered them the remaining pastries which they accepted eagerly.  
  
“How did the dance lessons go?” Theven inquired, licking chocolate from his fingers.

“Honestly, pretty well but…”

Loki shrugged. “She could still use some practice.”

You glared at him before continuing. “The Asgardian style of dancing is a bit stiff and unusual, but I think I got it down.”

“Unusual how?” Elve asked.

“I’ll show you.” Grinning, you grabbed Elve and began moving to the steps of the waltz, guiding her along. It didn’t match the style or beat of the musicians, so it probably looked silly to the onlookers.

Elve laughed as she shuffled her feet to keep up with the movements. “What are you doing? This is ridiculous!” She looked between you and the Asgardians. “This can’t be a real dance, is it?”  
  
Thor grinned as he watched the silly display. “You insult us, Lady Elve. What you’re doing there is a classic Asgardian waltz.”

“What’s a waltz?” Wing asked.

“That is,” Loki replied, gesturing towards you and Elve. “Or, a sorry excuse for one.”

“But they’re not… They’re just kinda…” Wing wasn’t sure what to say, afraid of insulting Asgardian customs in front of the princes.

“It’s just odd to us,” Theven cut in. “It’s nothing like the way we dance back home during festivities.”

“Why not show us your way, then?” Thor suggested.

All four of you looked to each other before grinning. It had been a while since the elves had found an occasion to dance. Wing interrupted the musicians, managing to convince them to give him one of their lutes while quickly giving instructions. The elves joined hands in a line, urging the Asgardian brothers to join.

Thor moved into the line, grasping Elve’s and Theven’s hands, a nervous yet excited smile on his face. He looked to his brother who hadn’t moved from his spot. “Come on, Loki,” he called, trying to gesture the dark-haired man over. “What are you waiting for?”

Loki crossed his arms and leaned back against the side of a building. “Unlike you, I don’t plan to make a fool of myself in front of the entire city.”

“Don’t be like that Loki! It’ll be fun!”

“Come on, Prince of Mischief,” you urged, holding out a hand. “I’ll teach you this time.” He stared at you for a moment, lips parted as if to say something, but you never got to learn his decision as music again filled the air as the blond elf began leading the band in a light-hearted tune.

Theven immediately began moving, pulling the assembled line across the square. The large Asgardian next to him stumbled into the first steps but continued to follow as he allowed himself to be pulled along, still grinning. He looked to the feet of the elves next to him, trying to match their movements as they crossed one foot in front of the other, reversing and repeating the steps.

Just as it looked like Thor got the hang of it, the line broke as the dancers formed pairs. Theven grabbed Thor and spun him around as together you and Elve mimicked the same movements.

“Whoa, hold on,” Thor laughed as Theven pulled him along and then let go, allowing the momentum to push him to you. Letting go of Elve you lightly danced into Thor’s reach and joined hands with the Asgardian, grinning like an excited child all the while. You let the music carry you and all your worries away. There was nothing that existed outside the dance and the music that took you with it.

“Not that this isn’t fun,” Thor huffed, out of breath, “but is the song almost over?”

“Over?” you asked playfully, “It’s barely started!” Looking past Thor, you noticed that a crowd had gathered to watch. Letting go of the Asgardian, you twisted him in the direction of Elve before spinning yourself towards the onlookers, reaching out your hands to invite a couple of children into the dance. “Come now, it’s more exciting to dance than to watch!” They grabbed on nervously but began to giggle as you led them around. Watching the children enjoy themselves was all the encouragement the rest of the crowd needed as groups of people joined in. You combined hands with a few more children and danced with them before noticing there was still one person missing.

Weaving through the dancers you found Loki in the same place. Strangely, his eyes were already on you and there was a small smile on his face. Not the detestable smirk he usually wore but a pleasant, genuine smile. Your heart skipped a beat for a second, probably from the excitement of the dance. Reaching out a hand, you asked, “Ready to give it a go?”

Loki’s arms stayed crossed as he shook his head. “I’m having a fine time just watching.”

“You wanted to see an elvish dance.”

“And I can see it just fine from here.”

To be honest, you weren’t sure what possessed you to seek out the prince. He drove you crazy throughout the day, but he had taught you the Asgardian traditional dance this morning, easing some of your fears in the process. Now you wanted to show him something in return.

You shook your head. “Not good enough. It’s my turn to teach you.” You pried one of his arms from his chest and expected to have to drag the prince away from his spot by force. Surprisingly, he followed without resistance.

The two of you joined at the end of the line that had reformed and followed it across the square.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” he grumbled, staring at your feet, trying to copy the movements.

“Just follow the beat,” you laughed, placing one hand on his shoulder as the line broke and people merged into pairs again. His hand moved to your waist. “There’s no right or wrong way to dance as long as you’re moving. Oh, and don’t be so stiff! You need to relax, my prince.”

"I am relaxed," Loki scowled, but you could tell it was half-hearted as amusement danced in his eyes. Around you, people began switching partners, but you weren’t ready to do so quite yet. However, you didn’t get a say in the matter as Thor came barreling over.  
  
“Brother! You decided to join the fun!” the large Asgardian cried as he grabbed Loki from your grasp.

“Thor! Not so fast!” Loki’s expression was pleading with you to save him as his brother led him away. Giggling, you paired up with your own brother and eventually made it back to Loki, grabbing on to him just as Wing and the band brought the song to a close.

“What did you think?” you huffed between breaths, aware of how close the two of you were as his blue eyes looked into yours. You hadn’t let go of each other yet.

“I’m never doing that again,” he breathed.

“Mmm. About that. I had an idea,” you said, grinning mischievously.

He eyed you suspiciously. “What?”

“The Queen had mentioned the possibility of incorporating elvish customs into the wedding. If I’m going to waltz like an Asgardian again, well I’m going to be damn sure you and everyone else is going to dance like an elf, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an unexpected day off so I wrote all afternoon to get this up. 
> 
> Are we headed towards an actual plot? Eh, I think so but I guess I'm just taking my time in getting there. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	12. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch up with some old acquaintances. One's kinda sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was putting the finishing edits on this chapter when I ended up accidentally deleting my final draft. I'm so annoyed with myself and just wanted to get the chapter up that I gave up on editing it, so sorry about any typos and whatnot. 
> 
> Also, we finally have our final race from Alfheim introduced. See the end for a quick note on tieflings.

The enjoyment of the afternoon dissipated that night as you joined the people gathered for the welcoming feast. There were dozens of nobles in the parlor, chatting as they awaited dinner to be served, conversing away about politics, the negotiations, and the anticipated wedding.

Through it all you were absolutely miserable. Your friends were present along with the princes and their companions, but you were unable to seek out any of them. You would have even settled for Loki’s company. Instead, Asgardian lords, along with both Alfheim’s and Odin’s council, came to seek your attention, making introductions and exchanging pleasantries. You greeted them with the fakest sincerity possible and a forced smile that hurt your face after a while. It was a tremendous struggle to keep your remarks to yourself.

"How nice it is to finally meet you, my lady.”

_Yes, well, I’ve been here for a little while already. What stopped you from introducing yourself before?_

“You’re more beautiful than people described.”

_What were you expecting, a three-eyed toad?_

“We’re all looking forward to your marriage Prince Loki.”

_I can tell you I am not but somebody has to be, I suppose._

With Alfheim’s council, things went a little differently. First, your father sought you out. He had heard about the impromptu dance in the town square and was pleased to hear you were making a good impression on the Asgardians.

The dwarves congratulated you on the engagement next. The earlier debacle was entirely forgotten in the number of drinks they had already consumed before dinner even began. They acted like they were happy for you as though they weren’t part of the reason why this wedding was taking place. You weren’t really upset with them, however. They just voted in the way they thought was best for the realm. No, the conception of this marriage rested with the elven council members.

They finally came around after ignoring you for the last few days. Of all the people gathered you had wanted to avoid them the most. If there was any consolation in this marriage, it was the fact that you would now live far away from them and their watchful, judging eyes.

They greeted you, words laced with honey but full of hidden meanings. They were cold, cunning, and patronizing. Whenever Haldir wasn’t around they made it very clear how they felt. They thought you arrogant, stubborn, and too free-spirited. All traits your mother possessed and just like her they feared you would bring devastation.

Your skin began to crawl just as it always did in their presence.

“Your commitment to the realm has not gone unnoticed,” sneered the white-haired elf known as Encladius.

_Is it really commitment if I wasn’t given a choice in the matter?_

“We know how hard this will be for you, dear child,” Reylynn said, placing a pale, blue-skinned hand on our cheek that you swore began to burn. “But it is for the good of Alfheim. You understand that, don’t you?”

“It is really for Alfheim’s good or are you trying to ensure I don’t cause any problems for you? Or maybe you’re just trying to avoid getting your hands bloody? That’s why we’re in Asgard, right? So you can ask them to fight for you?

Reylynn’s eyes narrowed while Encladius frowned.

“It’s what you do best, right? Find others who do the work, who fight or fetch or negotiate something for you? You’re not really concerned about the realm, you care about saving your own skin. Because if you cared things would have been done differently years ago to avoid all this.” You stopped, then widened your eyes in disbelief. You had never spoken to the elven leaders like that. They had the potential to make your life more miserable than they already had.

“My, when did you become so bold?” Encladius scoffed. “It’s dangerous for a young woman to speak out of place.”

“I only meant…” you stuttered nervously. “I didn’t mean…”

“Hush, Encladius. Let the young one speak her mind. Her mother always did.”

“I… Don’t speak to me about my mother. She has nothing to do with this.”

“Y/N, you remind me of your mother more and more each day, child. Has anyone ever told you how much you’ve grown to look like her? She was a brave woman, but also very foolish. I pray you don’t follow down her path.”

“She is sorely missed at home, just as you will be.”

Your emotions began to surge as your right hand began to shake. The familiar feeling of energy coursing through you also began to rise. Gods, you couldn’t lose control. Not here. It would only prove their fears right.

“Are you alright child? You don’t look so well.”

“I need some air,” you gasped. There was nothing you wanted more right now than to flee the parlor. The elves’ taunts were ringing in your ears. Your mother… They had no right to speak about her. They had no idea. Gods, why was it hard to breathe? Why wouldn’t your hand stop shaking? What possessed you to speak out?

“I need some air,” you said again, pushing past the other elves. “I need…” to get away from here. Away from them. But there were so many people. Where the Hel was the door? Head down you moved through the people gathered until you collided with someone’s chest.  
  
“Whoa, Princess! Where’s the fire?” a voice purred.

Startled, you looked up into the face of a tiefling man. He was smiling, but his concerned yellow eyes searched yours. His face was red, as was the rest of his skin and his tail was swishing back and forth behind him. His black hair fell around this face but did nothing to obscure the horns protruding from his head.

“Arvius!” you gasped, grabbing on to a familiar and friendly figure.

“In the flesh,” he chuckled, his sharp teeth gleaming. “Though yours doesn’t look so good. You alright?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” you replied. “Actually, come here,” you ordered, leading him into a corner and positioning the tiefling man so he obstructed anyone’s view of you.

“You sure you’re okay?”

You nodded, still grasping on to Arvius. “Yes, just get me away from the elves and the other shameless bastards in this room. Then I’ll be fine.” You kept your eyes on the tiefling and tried not to look around the room to see how the elven elders were reacting. You needed a distraction, something to keep the emotions down. Your hand finally stopped shaking.

Arvius glanced behind him momentarily. “Hmm, yes. Those elves can be quite dastardly when they want something. Ah, no offense.”

“None taken,” you replied, shaking your head. “I know what my own kind can be, trust me. But why are you here? You’re the last person I expected to see in Asgard.”

Grinning widely, the tiefling bowed. “My friend, you are looking at the newest member of Alfheim’s council.”

You laughed incredulously. “You? This is a jest.” Arvius was your friend, yes, but certainly not a person one would expect to lead a realm. You had gone on a few excursions with him and while he was good company, Arvius was extremely immature. He hardly ever took anything seriously, told jokes at inappropriate times, insulted people he didn’t like, and flirted with everything that moved.

Arvius feigned a hurt expression. “You insult me, Y/N. I am perfectly serious.”

“Alright then, how? Explain.”

“Well, my uncle decided the best time to retire was in the midst of a crisis. He figured his eldest nephew, armed with worldly experience from all his travels would be the best replacement. Plus, with all the other council members in Asgard or making their way here, there was no time for anyone to oppose my appointment.”

“Huh, smart. But I’m surprised you agreed. You love traveling, fighting monsters and telling your stories. I didn’t think you’d want to give that up.”

“True, but I decided it was time for a different sort of adventure.” Arvius shrugged. “And besides, I can just retire once I get bored. But enough about that. What about you! You’re a princess! Royalty now! Wait, that means…” Arvius gasped and dropped to his knees.

“Arvius? What are you doing? People are watching.” A few Asgardians were indeed staring your way now. Even Loki, whom you finally managed to spot, was watching.

“Forgive me Princess Y/N, for not addressing you properly. I, Arvius, son of Amron, member of the Alfheim council, swear my loyalty to you.”

You swatted him upside the head, smacking his horns. Your face was probably turning as red as his. “Get up, you fool,” you laughed while grabbing his arms and hoisting him up.

The tiefling chuckled as well. “I’d rather be a fool having fun than a conceited grouch any day. Sort of like that handsome prince of yours.”

“So you’ve met my betrothed,” you said sighed, glancing back over at the prince who had returned to his conversation with another Asgardian, an older woman who was a member of Odin’s council.

“Indeed I did. While I must admit the man is extremely good looking once you get past his pallid complexion, he seems to walk like he has a stick up his-”

“Arvius, shush! You can’t say things like that around all these people,” you scolded while trying not to laugh.

“Sorry, Princess, but I call them as I see them.”

“Stop calling me that. We’re not married so I’m not a princess yet.”

“Ah, but you will be! I need to practice now so I don’t slip up and the princess calls for my beheading.”

“Alright, enough. The Asgardians don’t behead people just for things like that. At least I don’t think they do.”

“Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t you and I sneak away a little early with a bottle of wine and find someplace quiet? Hmm? I’ve never slept with royalty before.”

“I’m engaged, remember? And I am not sleeping with you, Arvius, just so you can fulfill some weird fantasy. Besides, don’t you have some sort of code about not having sex with the same person twice?”

“Yes, but in this case, I’m willing to make an exception. Come on! Unless... you’ve already fallen for the prince?”

“What?” you snorted. “No, of course not. That’s impossible.”

“What’s impossible, little mouse?” Loki purred, making you jump as he suddenly appeared at your side.

“Gods, Loki, don’t do that!” you cried, resisting the urge to smack him. "I am not in the mood right now."

The prince only chuckled. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“It was nothing of importance, your pastiness,” Arvius replied. “Y/N and I are simply old friends trying to catch up.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed at the tiefling. “I don’t recall asking you, goat spawn.”

“You insult me. I have demon blood. Not that I would expect an uneducated and self-absorbed Asgardian such as yourself to know anything about another race.”

The prince’s eyes flashed dangerously. You could tell he was getting angry. Arvius, fortunately, had enough good sense to feel it too.

“Uh, Y/N. I should find your father and tell him of my appointment. But if you change your mind, Princess, you know where to find me,” the tiefling winked as he strolled away.

 

Dinner was finally called and everyone moved to the dining hall to begin the feast. You sat between Loki and the dwarf Galrim. Gunhild and the other dwarves sat across from you, all staring at the place settings in confusion. Theven sat with Thor, Arvius, and the other tieflings at the opposite end of the table. In between you and they were the King and Queen, Odin’s council, and the elven elders. Your friends, along with those of the princes, sat at one of the many other tables in the hall. You were in a slightly better mood now, grateful your encounter with Arvius was able to take your mind off the outburst.

Laughter erupted from the opposite end of the table. Glancing down that way, your eyes met Arvius’ as he laughed and he again winked at you. Rolling your eyes playfully, you returned your attention back to your plate. The exchange, however, didn’t go unnoticed by the man beside you.

“You certainly seem fond of the tiefling, Princess,” the prince mocked.

“We’re simply friends. I met Arvius on the road when I was first sent to negotiate with the orcs and we traveled together for a while. And don’t call me Princess.”

What you spoke was true. You had no feelings for the tiefling beyond friendship. He was a storyteller and roamed the realm in search of tales to tell. When you met on the road, Arvius was interested in the elf woman who was traveling to meet with the orc tribes alone, so he tagged along, much to your chagrin, in the hopes that he’d find a good story. And yes, after a near-death experience that involved an angry manticore and too much alcohol, the two of you shared a pleasure-filled night under the bedsheets at a shabby inn.

“You didn’t seem to mind the goat-man doing so.”

“Trust me, I minded a lot.”

“Ah, look at you two arguing like a couple already,” teased Galrim.

You and Loki glanced at each other momentarily before looking away from each other, faces painted with disgust.

“No way,” said Naerros, the female dwarf, mouth full of food. “I heard they can’t stand each other. My gold’s on those two being the ones that will call this whole thing off.”

“What is she talking about?” Loki asked as he helped himself to more wine.

You had the sneaking suspicion you already knew. “What did you place gold on, Naerros?”

“Why the wager o’course. That blond pointy-eared twig told us all about it.”

You groaned into your hands. “I knew it. I always knew I was going to murder that annoying bastard and now the day has finally come.”

“Don’t be upset with blonde elf,” Gunhild said. “Elve told me and tieflings about it twenty minutes ago.”

"I’m going to kill them both,” you said into your hands.

Loki pried a hand from your face. “What wager? Explain.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard yet,” you muttered. “Wing and Elve started a bet to see what’s going to come of our relationship. Originally, it was just between the pair of them but it seems they’ve let others in on it.”

“So that must be why Thor was handing coins to that elf the other day,” Loki mumbled to himself. “I’m surprised the oaf was able to keep a secret from me.”

You glanced over at Gunhild. “So did you place a bet as well?”

The orc nodded. “I bet you will fall for pale prince.”

Loki smirked with amusement.

“Gunhild! It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

The dwarf woman laughed. “Are ya blind, Gunhild? Those two were bickering not five minutes ago. No, Y/N is going to find a way to get herself out of this wedding.” Naerros suddenly groaned. "I should have bet she'd end up stabbing the boy. That seems way more likely."

You shot her an annoyed look before piercing angerly into the food on your plate. Ok, truth be told that bet was probably the most accurate but you were also starting to want to stab everyone at the table.

“Perhaps I should place a wager as well,” Loki jeered as he watched your angry jabs into the plate. “Would you like to know the outcome I have in mind, mouse?”

“Not particularly,” you growled. “How about we stop talking about what you all think of me and discuss something that really matters? Perhaps, oh I don’t know, how things are in Alfheim?”  

The grins and amused expressions disappeared from everyone’s faces almost immediately.

Gunhild cleared her throat before speaking. “Things are not good, little one.”

“Why, what happened?” You were almost afraid to hear the answer.

“High Mountain tribe was attacked by the corrupted army three days ago. Village was decimated and the few survivors were taken as prisoners. They are likely dead or now part of corruption.”

You looked down at the table, feeling both dread at what Gunhild said and shame for ruining their fun. It was obvious now why the others were so interested in discussing the wager. It took their minds off the reality of what was happening at home.

“What do you mean by corruption?” Loki asked, filling the silence that crept up at the end of the table.

Shuffling the food around on the plate you replied, “It’s what we’ve taken to calling the dark magic unleashed by the orc who started all this. The land that’s dying and the rivers or lakes that are poisoned, it’s all basically corrupted now. As is half of the orc’s army. He takes away the free will of those he captures and turns them into mindless soldiers if they don’t agree to fight for him.”

“How large are those forces?”

Galrim shrugged. “S’hard to say since we don’t really know. It’s only certain it’s larger than the able-bodied forces the other races have been able to gather.”

“And with loss of High Mountain tribe, Bear Claw orcs are thinking of leaving us and joining with others. They think it’s a fight we can’t win,” Gunhild finished glumly.

Your stomach did a few uncomfortable flops. Things were not good at all.

Conversation ceased as Odin stood from his chair, the entire room falling quiet to listen to what the king had to say.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Here we go.”

“I am pleased to welcome here today, our new friends and allies in the people of Alfheim. It is a prosperous day for both realms as we finally but aside anger and mistrust in place of unity.”

You sighed as Odin droned on. “He’s rather long-winded, isn’t he?” you whispered to Loki.

“You have no idea.”

You heard your name and Loki’s leave the king’s mouth and you glanced up in a panic, terrified to be called out for speaking at the same time as the Allfather. But Odin kept going, having only used your names in his speech.

You looked down the table at the other elves to see Encladius and Reylynn point your way and smirk while whispering to one another. You weren’t sure whether or not they saw your moment of panic, but it was enough just to know they were discussing you again. Your ears burned as you slouched further into your seat, wishing to disappear under the table.

“What’s wrong, mouse?” Loki whispered in your ear.

“Nothing,” you mumbled. “Leave me alone.”

“You’re letting them get to you again,” he said, looking down the table at the elves. Damn, he was more perceptive than you liked. “They seemed to have upset you earlier as well.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Do you remember what I said this morning?”

“Yes, but it’s not working.”

“Hmm, just watch then.” He grinned mischievously.

“Watch what?” you asked, looking suspiciously at Loki.

“Not me, them.”

You stared down the table for a few minutes as the King continued. Rolling your eyes, you sighed. What trick was Loki trying to pull on you this time? The trick, you were soon to learn, was on someone else.

“Now,” he whispered as his hand waved above the table.

You were watching the elves as Encladius lifted his goblet and took a sip. As he did so, he appeared to gag on something. His eyes widened in panic while he screamed out in shock. Encladius tried to stand up but stumbled backward and fell to the ground. The goblet fell on the table and the others around Encladius jumped in surprise as large beetles and millipedes scurried out of it.

The room was dead silent after the elf stopped screaming. Odin was looking on, unamused.

You stifled a giggle while Loki hid a smirk behind his goblet. Then the tieflings at the other end of the table roared in laughter as did Gunhild and the dwarves. Even Wing and Elve chuckled. Odin watched annoyed while the rest of the room also remained silent. The Allfather had just been interrupted, which you guessed in the eyes of the Asgardians was probably a big no-no. Most of those from Alfheim, however, really didn’t care as Encladius did not have many fans.

One of the tieflings stood and went to Encladius, pulling the startled elf to his feet, still cackling all the while. He tickled his fingers along the elf’s neck, causing him to jump and the others to laugh harder. Encladius shoved the tiefling away and dusted himself off before returning to his seat with what dignity he had remaining. Reylynn shot her companion a dangerous glare while Haldir simply looked on, obviously tired.

Loki’s eyes were still dancing impishly when you finally stopped laughing. “Was that to your amusement?”

“Gods, yes. It’s nice to see that conceited ass finally humbled. How did you do that?”

“Hmm? The bugs? They were a simple illusion,” Loki replied, conjuring a small beetle to his hand. It flickered as you tried to touch it.

“Huh, so you can do more than just make copies of yourself.”

“Mouse, I can do much more.”

Despite yourself, you were interested in learning what else Loki was capable of.

 

See images of tielfings [Here](https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/004/377/216/large/lindsay-kerner-jondarfinalrgb-uplox.jpg?1483129637) and [here](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/infiniteisles/images/6/64/Tiefling.png/revision/latest?cb=20160104215055) and notes below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not where I intended to leave the chapter but they just keep getting longer than I anticipated.
> 
> For anyone curious, tieflings are a race from DnD and other games. Back in Chapter 1, I was struggling to come up with another race to populate Alfheim with and hesitated using them because they don't fit with the lore of the original Alfheim (but neither do the orcs I guess). But then I figured it's my story so I'll do what I want ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ You can find plenty of images if you search for tieflings but the ones I link above are among the most beautiful pieces of artwork I found. The art doesn't belong to me.


	13. A Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins his scheming and gets a stomach ache. Odin's mad.

The rest of the dinner wore on without too much incident. Occasionally Loki would tease Encladius with a few smaller illusioned bugs, causing the startled elf to jump in his seat every time and earn confused and irritated looks from his neighbors. Each time Loki conjured up a bug and Encladius panicked, he was rewarded with a laugh from the woman sitting next to him. He had to admit to himself, the sound was not unpleasant. It was a sweet note that reminded the prince of the wild birdsongs that often filled the Asgardian forests.

It felt a little odd to him, though. He enjoyed teasing the woman and causing her endless frustration. But Loki did not approve of how the other elves got to her, although he couldn’t really fathom why. It was his goal to make her miserable, right? Yes, that was the reason and he’d be damned if he let others take that from him.

For sure, Loki was determined to torture the insufferable elf. Tonight, however, he was willing to give her a brief respite.

After a few more bug illusions dinner was finally over which meant Loki could finally retreat back to his chambers. He had spent the entire meal in less than desirable company. The dwarves had grown louder the more they drank and spat food in every direction each time they laughed. The orc was surprisingly civil but she stared at Loki suspiciously from time to time. He kept his bantering with Y/N to a minimum tonight. During every encounter with the elf, he found himself needing a drink every time she opened her mouth and luckily tonight he had one.

If there was one thing that bothered Loki the most throughout dinner, however, it was that damned tiefling. Every time the goat-man glanced down at the end of the table it annoyed him some reason. What reason did he have to keep staring? At first, Loki thought he was watching at the elf woman, but Arvius also made eye contact with him several times and winked. The prince practically growled in response every time, causing the tiefling to laugh.

“Loki? Do you have a moment?”

The prince paused as he moved to get up from the table. “What is it, mouse?” He could see the elf practically bite her tongue to hold back her irritation and Loki resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Honestly, she was much more like a feisty vixen but he liked this nickname better.

“Thank you for that.” Y/N offered a gentle smile. “I appreciate you trying to cheer me up.”

Loki’s stomach fluttered uncomfortably. The lamb he ate probably wasn’t settling well.

“It’s fine,” he replied. “Although, if I recall correctly, you said you don’t like tricks.”

“No, I believe it was made clear that I don’t want to play your games at my expense. Encladius has been, to put it frankly, a dick to me all my life so I don’t see the harm of a little prank. I actually used to pull tricks on the bastard all the time.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “You? I don’t believe it.”

The elf smiled wickedly and nodded. “As children, Theven and I would exasperate him endlessly with tricks since he was always so cruel. Until Theven suddenly matured and insisted the childish games stop,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself.  

Y/N stood from her chair. “Anyway, I can tell you’re eager to go. Goodnight, Loki.”

“Goodnight,” he mumbled in response. Loki thought back to the tea party incident from the other day and the dance in the town square. Maybe the woman wasn’t as stiff as he had originally thought.

After dinner, Loki found himself called to his family’s private quarters to await his father who wished to speak with him. Thor tagged along as well, likely eager to see his brother berated for the mischief he caused during Odin’s speech.

“I bet Father is livid,” Thor said, sprawling out across a large plush couch that adorned the room.

Loki rolled his eyes as he moved to stand in front of the fireplace. Winter was on its way and the palace was growing colder. “He wouldn’t have a reason to be if that idiot didn’t overreact. It was but a few harmless insects in his goblet, not a dragon. Besides, there is no proof I was the one to conjure them. I’m tired of always being blamed for things that go wrong.”

Thor snorted. “Please Loki, where else could they have come from? We all know your tricks well enough by now.”

“Perhaps those demon-spawn possess magic. They seem the sort who like to cause trouble.”

“Much like you.”

Loki chose to ignore his brother, staring instead into the fire. The demon-like tieflings might actually prove to be the solution he needed to prevent this wedding. More specifically, one charismatic tiefling that Loki’s betrothed seemed particularly fond of. Y/N had said they were friends, but it was possible there was more than the elf wanted to admit. The prince was certain she’s been hiding secrets ever since she arrived on Asgard anyway. If Loki could catch them in the act or set up something even more scandalous that could bring this entire alliance crashing down, then he would be free from spending the rest of his life with the irritating woman.

Loki’s stomach did an odd turn again. Hopefully, this meeting wouldn’t take long. That lamb really wasn’t settling. Or maybe it was the haddock. It had seemed a little off.

Loki’s scheming would have to wait until later as his father slammed open the heavy wooden doors to the royal family’s quarters. He entered with lowered brows and a clenched jaw as Frigga closed the doors behind him.

“Sit,” Odin ordered, pointing to the couch where Thor lay.

Loki sighed yet obeyed his father, taking a seat next to Thor without offering a remark.

“What were you thinking?”

“Just now? Well, I was thinking about the novel I was hoping to finish tonight. You see, it takes place in-”

“Do not test me, boy!” Odin snarled. “I know you conjured those insects into the elf’s goblet. Do you understand what consequences your actions could have for these negotiations?”

“It was just a bit of harmless fun, Father.” Loki didn’t really see what all the fuss was about. “Besides, I doubt any of them know it was me anyway.”

“Your penchant for magic and trouble is no secret. The Alfheimians will put two and two together and figure it out. They will think Asgard is not taking this proposal or their plight seriously and use it to their advantage. We could come out of the treaty giving more than we get.”

The prince waved his hand dismissively. “Please, they need us to help them win their war. They won’t risk angering you or jeopardizing the negotiations for a little spite. And I doubt any of them are that smart. Those dwarves almost blew a fuse today and the orc woman is as dimwitted as they come.”

“I’d be careful about insulting the orc, Brother. Did you see the size those teeth around her neck? Y/N said the orc fought those sharks with her bare hands!”

Odin shot Thor a glare that immediately quieted the blonde Asgardian. The King then sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe his father was more worried about securing the treaty than Loki thought. The prince felt a little guilty for vexing him, but if the King wanted to bring Alfheim under his dominion than he could do it without using his son as a tool in the process.

Frigga chose that moment to intervene, placing a hand on Odin’s arm. “If I may say something, dear?”

“Fine,” the King huffed. “Maybe you can make the boy see sense.”

Great. Now his mother was really going to try and send him off on a guilt trip.

“Loki,” she began, taking a seat next to her son. “While we’re not particularly thrilled about you pulling tricks on the delegates, your father and I are proud of you.”

He wasn’t expecting that. “For what?”

“For taking on this duty you’ve been charged with. We know an arranged marriage isn’t something you wanted, especially when you’re still so young.”

 As much as Loki loved his mother, her praise didn’t quite hit home. He wished the words had come from his father instead. The King, however, stood quietly as Frigga spoke. He wasn’t even looking in his son’s direction, choosing to stare into the fireplace instead. The King was using Loki to achieve his own political gain yet couldn’t voice his approval or appreciation or anything aloud to his son.

“But we’re happy to see that you and Y/N seem to be getting along better every day. It may seem silly to you, but teaching the girl to dance today and taking her into the city sends a good message to the others. It shows them the two of you are trying to see past your cultural and personal differences to make your union work.”

That was not at all his intention.

“The two of you are symbolic of the bigger picture and by coming together it reinforces the idea that Asgard and Alfheim can also be united,” Frigga finally finished, grasping Loki’s hand.

The prince shook his head and pulled his hand from the Queen’s grasp. “If you’re relying on Y/N and me to bring the realms together than you should find a different strategy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that the elf woman and I will never be your symbol of unity. She frustrates me to no end. She’s stubborn, argumentative, and has no respect for our customs. She doesn’t belong here and truthfully, I do not relish the thought of being stuck with her for the rest of my life.”

Odin looked at his son displeased and opened his mouth to speak before Thor cut in.

“That’s utter rubbish, Loki.”

The raven-haired prince’s head whipped in the direction of his brother. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I think you like Y/N. I was watching and you can’t seem to keep your eyes off her,” Thor said, grinning like a moron.

“You’re delusional, Thor.”

“Just admit it, brother! You like her and you had fun today!”

“Fun? I absolutely did not have fun. I was humiliated in front of the whole city.”

For a reason Loki couldn’t yet discern, he had let himself be twirled around the square like a rag doll this afternoon. Honestly, the entire day was a nightmare. He spent all morning teaching the elf, noticing her eyes light up as she grew more confident in herself and the simple dance toddlers could learn. Then Loki agreed to babysit Y/N in the city, watching as she smiled in delight at all the things they saw, from the jewelry to the sweets she admired before stuffing in her mouth. No, the prince most certainly did not have fun with the elf woman whom, when she got too close, he noticed smelled pleasantly of freshly crushed pine needles.

Loki shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Do I really seem thrilled to have a wife who’s going to challenge everything I do or say?”

“Yes. She’s going to keep the God of Mischief on his toes and I think that secretly excites you.”

 _Thor is the biggest idiot in all of Asgard_ , Loki thought to himself as he walked through the quiet halls back to his chambers. His had father lectured him on the importance of making sure he tried to get along with the elf woman, citing his princely duty and all the other nonsense he had already heard. Then finally he was free to go after promising to take the marriage more seriously, a promise Loki did not intend to keep. 

He stopped suddenly, taking a few steps back to conceal himself behind one of the pillars that lined the hall. He peeked back around, watching as Y/N walked down the hall, falcon perched on her arm. Loki was surprised to see his cloak draped across her shoulders.

Where was she going at this hour? To meet the tiefling in the woods perhaps? Loki smirked. He was not expecting the solution to his problems to present itself so quickly. He was pleased, yet his stomach twisted uncomfortably again as the prince slipped quietly from behind the pillar and followed the elf out of the palace. He would be sure someone had a word with the kitchen staff about serving rancid food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Classes start up next week so please bear with me as we move into the fall semester. I'm juggling two jobs along with that but I promise to do my best to update once a week. I was super motivated to write during my summer course rather than do my actual assignments so maybe that motivation will keep me going!


	14. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a blast to the stomach. Poor guy.

The book in your hands laid open on the same page for a while now. Too many events had transpired throughout the day that kept your mind too busy to concentrate or relax properly.

First of all, what the Hel happened with Loki? How was it that by the end of the night you were actually enjoying his company? How was that possible? The prince _had_ been different today. Sure during the dance lessons, he was his usual jeering self, inciting your temper and resulting in the bickering that seemed commonplace between you and him. But by the end of the afternoon, you really didn’t mind that he had accompanied you into town. It had honestly been kind of fun even before the elves filled the square with dancing.

Then there was dinner. Loki didn’t seem particularly excited to meet Arvius, though who could blame him? You and the tiefling didn’t exactly start out as friends either. But later the prince had actually cheered you up. If it weren’t for Loki causing that whole ordeal with Encladius, well who knows what kind of scene you might’ve gotten yourself into.

It was extremely odd feeling grateful towards the seemingly antagonistic man who enjoyed teasing and frustrating you to no end. But it was nice, too, knowing that you and he could actually get along at times. Maybe if this kept up the marriage wouldn’t end up as a living nightmare.

You sighed. _Yeah, right_. As pleasant as that seemed it was probably unlikely. By tomorrow you and the handsome Asgardian with the stunning blue eyes will at each other’s throats once again. Too bad that would be the case.

Besides Loki, other thoughts raced around as well. Gunhild said an entire orc tribe was dead. How many others would die before Odin finally agreed to send aid to Alfheim? If you knew the Alfheim council, then it would be a while before Odin did so. Encladius and Reylynn would negotiate until they’re sure they came out with a deal they think is worthy or appropriate, no matter the casualties back home.  
  
_Ugh, stupid, avaricious, selfish elves_ , you thought as if you weren’t an elf yourself. Sometimes it didn’t seem like you were. As much as you loved the Everspring forests, you usually felt more welcomed and at home when you spent time elsewhere, like with the orcs. Even Asgard was beginning to feel more welcoming. The stone structures still left you shuddering at times but at least here you were mostly ignored by the masses, at least up until today, and no one was shooting glances of malice or suspicion as the elves tended to.

Not a single sentence of this book was going to be read at this rate and sleep would likely not come easily tonight. Sighing, you pushed yourself off the couch. You contemplated browsing the library to try and find a more interesting book or even taking Arvius up on his offer if you could find him. The distraction would actually be nice. Ugh, no, the tiefling wasn’t exactly known for being discreet. By tomorrow morning the entire realm would know and people really didn’t need another reason to talk. Instead, you grabbed Loki’s emerald green cloak and a very grumpy Nira and headed towards the stables.

A little while later you were in your secret clearing, staring at the wooden planks meant to serve as targets. Your steed, Afram, was tied up a safe distance away and Nira was circling in the sky above, on the lookout for anyone who might approach just as you had ordered her to do. Okay, requested. She usually did things as she pleased, which usually lined up with what you asked, but not always. It was unlikely that anyone would be wandering out in the forest at this hour but it was better to be watchful.

 _Alright, tonight’s the night._ You rolled your shoulders and stretched out your arms before taking a position in front of the planks. Last time you were here it was after the fight with Loki. Your temper was high and you let it get the best of you, missing every shot, leaving numerous scorch marks in the earth around the planks. New patches of grass were beginning to grow here and there in those spots.

Tonight your emotions were still all over the place but having almost lost control earlier, tonight you were determined to finally get a hold of these accursed powers. You weren’t going to be the threat Encladius and Reylynn claimed.

You slowed your breathing and brought that familiar tickle of energy to the forefront, guiding it to your palms. Raising a hand towards the target you steadied your hand to take aim.

“What the Hel are you doing in the-”

Startled, you practically jumped out of your skin, but not before the energy resting in your palm was accidentally released. It shot through the air and between the planks, colliding with the owner of the voice. A surprised “oof” came from the target, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Shocked, you remained in the same position with your arm raised out, before bringing a hand to your mouth. _Oh gods, did I hit someone? No. Yes. Are they dead?_ Your heart was beating in your ears and you were torn between running to check on the body or fleeing. Your feet began moving backward on their own accord towards the horse.

A groan stopped you from moving further. A familiar voice that was usually silky smooth and irritating now resonated with pain. “Gods, _Loki_?”

You rushed over to the person and helped lift them into a sitting position, immediately recognizing that it was indeed Loki that had taken the blast. He gasped as you helped him sit up, looking as though the wind had been knocked out of him but otherwise okay, no injuries immediately present.

“Gods, Loki, I am so, _so_ sorry. Are you alright?” Although you sometimes thought about striking the silver-tongued bastard, you never actually wanted to hurt him. “How can I help?” You placed your hands on his shoulders, moving then to his back, then to his arms, searching for a sign of injury, but also clueless as to what to do since it wasn’t clear how he was hurting. “What can I do? Are you ok?”

“Just… stop… that,” Loki huffed, weakly swatting your hands away and placing one of his own on his chest. “Let me... catch my… breath…”

“Sorry,” you managed to squeak, moving a few steps back to give him some space.

This wasn’t good. If Loki tells Odin you assaulted him and possess some dangerous ability, the Asgardians would lock you away in the dungeon forever. _Is he going to tell anyone? Maybe he won’t say anything. Gah, of course, he will, the prince is probably furious._ The idea of originally being confined to the palace horrified you but the thought of being locked in a small cage without fresh air or sunshine for centuries was one hundred times worse. What a terrible idea it was to come out here. To the forest, to Asgard, it was all a mistake.

“What was that?” Loki finally asked, rising to his feet. His tunic looked slightly burnt but otherwise, he seemed fine.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, just slightly stunned. What was that? Don’t make me repeat myself again, mouse.” Loki’s voice was calm and his blue eyes, which you expected to be flashing with anger, were unreadable. It was hard to tell which was scarier, the Loki who was angry after your sparring match or the Loki who was seemingly calm when you were sure he was livid.

 As much as you had always tried to keep up a confident façade, you were now ready to just let go and let the tears fall. Blinking hard to keep them at bay, you took a deep breath before responding. “Truthfully, I don’t know."

Loki looked incredulous. “It came from you, yes?”

You nodded.

“But you don’t know what it was?”

You shook your head and to your surprise, Loki started laughing.

“If you were going to come up with a lie the two of you should have at least prepared something more believable than that. Where is he hiding?”

You tilted your head, thoroughly confused. “Loki, what are you talking about?” 

“The tiefling,” he snarled, demeanor changing. “Where is he? I knew those demon-blooded creatures possessed magic.”

“Are you talking about Arvius?” 

“Who else?”

“He’s not here. It’s just me.” The prince must of hit his head. None of this was making any sense.

“Liar,” he said, stabbing his finger at your chest. “I know you came out here to meet him and now you’re covering for that demon-spawn. He assaulted a prince of Asgard and I cannot allow that to go unpunished.” Loki shoved past you into the clearing. “No more games. Where are you hiding, coward?”

“Loki, stop,” you pleaded, grabbing onto his arm. “There’s no one here but you and me. No games, I promise.” You could feel some tears escaping. “I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt. I’m sorry.”

Loki’s expression seemed to soften, but he still remained confused. “I don’t understand. I thought you and the tiefling…” The prince glanced around suspiciously.  
  
“Thought what?” you sniffled.

“Nothing. You're truly alone?" He furrowed his brow as you nodded. "What _are_ you doing out here then? In the middle of the night no less.”

You gestured towards the planks. “I came to practice. Look.” You brought your hands together until each fingertip was touching its opposite. Taking a slow breath to try and calm yourself, you slowly brought the tickling energy back through your body until a small ball of it appeared between your hands. It was dark blue, reflecting your fear and discomfort.

Loki leaned down and looked at the ball of energy curiously. “You hit me with that.”

You nodded. “Accidentally.”

“And what do you call this odd magic?”

You released the energy and watched as it faded into nothing. “I don't think it's magic. I don't know what it is.”

“I wouldn’t believe you if you didn’t look so dismayed.”

Walking slowly across the clearing, you went over to a large rock and sat, burying your face in your hands. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Loki sighed as he sat down next to you, pulling a hand away from your face. “Mouse, you can’t hide in there, you know.” He chuckled as you scowled at him. “How can it be that you don’t know what it is you did?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

Your head was screaming not to talk to him but your heart was tired of keeping secrets. You wanted to tell someone, to not carry this alone anymore. But Loki couldn’t really be trusted to keep a secret, could he? The prince would likely tell his father first thing in the morning. And he was probably still angry at getting blasted but when you searched his blue eyes, they looked at you softly, almost with concern. No, that couldn’t be right. The prince didn't give a damn about how you were feeling, did he? But during dinner... _Damnit, why is this man so difficult to figure out_?

No, it's simple, right? Loki is bound to use this to his advantage but it’s not like you could come up with a convincing lie at this point anyway. So against your better judgment, you decided to let everything out. 

“My mother possessed this ability and, well, it seems to be hereditary,” you sighed, bringing your knees up to hug them against your chest.

“She hasn’t told you what this is?”

You shook your head. “She died before Theven and I were old enough to understand. But according to my uncle, she didn’t know what it is either. No one does.”

“Oh,” Loki replied. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. I was too young to remember her anyway. What bothers me the most is that this thing, this ability, it’s what killed her.”

“What happened?” he asked softly.

“One day when Theven and I were children, she was traveling north when her party was ambushed by a goblin horde. They were greatly outnumbered so she probably figured the only way to survive the fight was to use her powers. My mother lost control and killed everyone except for a couple of elves who were lucky enough to survive.”

“That’s quite a bit of power,” Loki murmured. “And what is it that you can do with this? Besides striking me in the stomach?”

“That’s it, really. I can form it into energy blasts like the one that hit you. They change color, too, I notice depending on my mood. Oh, and I can sometimes see how others are feeling. That’s how I…”

“How you found the real me during our match the other day.”

You nodded sheepishly.

“Well, mouse, that certainly explains quite a bit.”

“Are you going to tell Odin?”

“Possibly.”

You jumped up from the rocks. “No Loki, please, you can’t. No one can know.”

Loki looked up at you, unconcerned. “Why not?”

“He’ll think me dangerous and throw me in the dungeon or banish me off to Svartalfheim or, or… And my father, Theven… I don’t know what they’ll do but the King-”

“Calm down, woman. Odin’s not going to do any of those things. Your ability is odd but hardly that special.”

“What?” you breathed.

“Come now. Thor controls lightning, Father the Odinforce. My mother and I, not to mention dozens of other sorcerers across Asgard possess magic. Throwing a bit of energy around isn’t a big deal.”

“Loki, do you have any idea how many people my mother killed at one time? I’ve been terrified my entire life I’d do the same!”

“Relax. With a proper teacher and a bit of practice you’ll be fine.”

Your eyes lit up. “You’ll teach me?”

The prince raised his eyebrows. “What? No. I didn’t mean me.”

“Please Loki, you’re the only one I’ve ever trusted this with.”

“Absolutely not. I don’t know anything about this little trait of yours and I don’t look forward to being blasted again.” 

You weren’t entirely sure why you wanted Loki rather than anybody else. Finding some stranger in Asgard to teach you didn’t sound particularly appealing. And while Loki wasn’t exactly a friend, nor a stranger at this point, truth be told you weren’t sure what he was to you, he was the best option. Right?

You let out a small sniffle and wiped your nose.

“Oh no, crying isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

“Yes, alright, I get it. You were a really good teacher today so I just thought… Never mind.” A couple of tears slid down your face as you turned away. They really weren’t hard to summon as you were still pretty upset from everything that transpired. Crying to get what you wanted wasn’t a tool you ever anticipated using but at this point you were tired and desperate.

Loki sighed deeply. “Ok. Fine. I’ll help you.”

 _Got him._ “Really? Thank you, Loki!” Without really thinking about it you threw your arms around the prince. He stiffened in your grasp, surprised by the sudden contact.

Awkwardly he patted your head. “Yes, yes. You’re welcome. Just don’t get tear stains on my garments.”

“Yes, sorry,” you replied, feeling flushed. You hadn’t meant to do that. You stepped away and felt Loki wince as you let go of him. “Did I hurt you again?”

The prince waved his hand dismissively. “No, it’s not you. Dinner left me with a bit of an upset stomach.”

Huh, everything you ate earlier seemed fine. “Loki? Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about all this yet?”

“I told you this trait of yours isn’t a big deal here. Besides, my mother might be able to help.”

“Please, Loki. Not yet.” You weren’t ready to share this again.

“Alright, I won’t speak a word. But this will come at a price, mouse. I’m not helping you for free.”

 _Damn, of course not_. You narrowed your eyes. “What does the devious fox want?”

Even in the darkness, you could tell Loki’s eyes were gleaming. “I’m not sure yet. But I’ll let you know once I figure it out.”

Being indebted to the God of Mischief seemed like a very, very bad idea. But it was the only option if he was to both instruct you and keep your secret. Truthfully, you weren’t entirely certain how he could help but it was better than trying to figure it out alone. That hadn’t gotten you anywhere.

You returned to your spot on the rock, sighing as you sat down next to the prince again.  
  
“You don’t seem too happy about the arrangement, mouse.”

“I don’t like the idea of owing you a favor but it seems I don’t have a choice.”

“I suppose not. Though I would guess that by asking for my help it’s safe to assume you haven’t been too successful on your own.”

“No,” you huffed gesturing over to the planks. “I set those up last time and haven’t managed to hit them once.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re terrible at controlling whatever this is,” his tone was teasing but not cruel.  

You scowled but nodded. “I almost lost it earlier today. I was on the brink of blowing the whole parlor up.”

“Those elves upset you.”

You nodded again. “There’s a lot of reasons why they don’t like me but the idea that I could possess my mother’s abilities is their favorite one. They’ve done whatever they could to send me off. Not that they’d ever admit to it. That's how I ended up as the one sent to negotiate with the orcs.”

“And your father feels the same way?”

“I don’t think so. I’m usually a thorn in his side for other reasons but he usually trusts me to carry out the tasks they send me off to do.”

“There’s one thing I don’t understand. Why you and not your brother? The way you explain it, the others don’t seem to hold any of the same animosity towards him. And are you certain he doesn’t possess this same trait?”  
  
You nodded. "I’m pretty positive. And I think it’s because he’s so much like our father while I take after our mother. At least I’m told I do.” You almost growled. “I love him but gods, it’s like everyone, even Haldir, thinks he’s perfect. He’s the best soldier, the best commander, the best child, the one fit to replace Haldir on the council. Not that I would want to but still…”

“I know what you mean,” Loki said quietly.

You shot a puzzled glance at the prince. “How so?”

“Thor has always been the favorite. Among friends, family, even our father prefers him over me.”

“Loki, you can’t know that for sure.” You felt stupid saying that the second it came out of your mouth. Didn’t you feel that way yourself? But he was simply a trickster, not an uncontrollable explosive waiting to go off.

“Please, it’s like Thor can do no wrong. He once provoked a sleeping dragon because he wanted to prove he could take it on by himself. If it weren’t for my escape plan and the magic protecting us we never would have gotten out of the situation alive. But who got the credit for guiding our group to safety? The buffoon. Meanwhile, I get blamed for things that go wrong whether it’s my fault or not. Yet Thor is the ‘worthy one.’”

“Worthy of what?”

“Everything," Loki spat. "The throne, Odin’s approval, Mjolnir.”

“Mjolnir?”

“It’s that damned hammer of his. Only he can wield it because by Odin’s definition only Thor is worthy of it and no one else.” Loki shook his head. "Apparently only one son deserves his approval."

You stared at Loki not really knowing what to say. Gone was the cold, heartless menace you couldn’t seem to figure out. Instead, he was replaced by a Loki who looked disheartened and almost vulnerable. You wanted to cheer him up just as the prince had done for you earlier but you were at a loss. Frankly, you were quite surprised he was sharing this with you but maybe he didn’t have anyone to talk to either. Maybe he felt as alone as you did.

“Loki, I-”  
  
The prince stood suddenly from his seat on the rocks. “It’s late. We can return tomorrow afternoon to begin your training.”

“In the middle of the day? Are you crazy? People could notice.”  
  
“Notice what?” he jeered “The prince and his betrothed taking rides during the day? Yes, that’s far more suspicious than sneaking out in the middle of the night.”

 _Ah, great. There’s the Loki I know_. “I… that’s not what I meant you ass. Any stray blasts will be much more noticeable.”

The prince rolled his eyes. “I’ll take care of it.” He raised his hand, showing off the simmering green light that seemed to accompany his magic.

“You’d better,” you muttered, trekking over to your steed. _Oh, right. I had almost forgotten, and apparently, she did too._ You whistled and within a minute Nira landed on Afram's back. “Oh, _now_ you do as I ask. Some guard you are.”  
  
The falcon simply blinked before tending to her feathers.

“What are you going on about over there, mouse?” Loki asked, watching as you glared at the bird.

“Nothing,” you muttered, nudging the horse to move.

 “I see you like my cloak,” Loki commented as you followed him to where he left his steed.

 “I don’t,” you growled. You did. It’s actually soft and warm and quite nice. “It’s freezing in this damn realm. The Queen sent some new dresses that are better suited for the cold but I didn’t pack any casual clothes that are warm enough to wear out here. So your cloak had to suffice.”

 Loki chuckled. “I don’t know what season it was when you left Alfheim but here in Asgard winter is nearly upon us, my dear. I’ll see to it that you get some warmer garments. Can’t have you freezing to death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy fall semester to anyone else starting school. 
> 
> I'm gonna shamelessly insert a self-plug here. I wrote a short reader-insert story that's quite different from what we have here so check out Loki-Goatki up on AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357191/chapters/48272998
> 
> Also, I created a blog under the same account name, so you can find Tirnelkai on Tumblr. It's still a work in progress but I plan to post chapters and teasers on there. I have an idea for another fic as well that I'd like to tease/test out soon with readers so I plan to have it up on there as well... as soon as I write it. 
> 
> Have a nice week y'all. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We’ll try on dozens of dresses  
> Bring on plenty of stresses  
> And we're well on our way  
> To the happiest day of your life!"

“Good morning, Princess!” Arvius’ pointed teeth gleamed as he flashed a smile.

“Morning Arvius, everyone,” you yawned, sitting between him and Elve to join the others for breakfast.

“How did you sleep last night?” the tiefling asked as Elve poured a cup of tea that you graciously accepted.

“Just fine,” you replied, stifling another yawn. “What about you? Find some Asgardian to warm your bed last night?”

“I did, and actually, we never made it to the bed. A rather lovely light-haired Asgardian and I found ourselves in-”

“Nope, stop right there,” you said with a grimace. “I do not need to know what part of the palace you fornicated in.”

“No, go on,” Wing urged. “I need to know what parts to avoid now.”

“Enough, I’d like to finish my food without any more vulgar talk,” Theven growled.

“Of course. So sorry,” Arvius replied. As you reached for some bread and jam, he leaned in close, whispering so the others couldn’t hear. “You know, my offer still stands if you want to-”

“No.”

“Wow,” answered the tiefling. “At least take a moment to think about it.”

“Absolutely not,” you whispered back. “And if you mention it again I will personally pull your tail so hard your spine comes out.”

“Alright, alright,” Arvius replied as he leaned back a bit. “No need to be hostile.”

Arvius did not need to know you had almost taken him up on his offer, and it might have been a good thing you didn’t.

Last night you imagined a bit of practice would make it easier to fall asleep but the thoughts and worries returned, crashing around in your head like the waves of a raging sea as the conversation with Loki replayed over and over. In the midst of that sea, something hit you. The prince had mentioned Arvius. He must have seen you sneaking out last night and thought you were going to meet the tiefling. It was likely Loki followed to try to catch the two of you together, but you couldn’t figure out why. At first, you thought maybe he was jealous but laughed the idea away the second it appeared. He was a trickster and probably sought to ruin your fun and pull some sort of ridiculous trick. Not that the scenario ended up unfolding the way he had probably imagined.

You were annoyed that the prince had followed you. The way you saw it, anything you did before the wedding was your business and yours alone. And what he did was his. You wanted to call him out on it but didn’t want to jeopardize his promise to help in your training.

“Besides, I get it,” the tiefling continued. “It’s probably much more fun to sneak around with your pasty prince.”

You nearly choked on your bread and jam.

“Do the two of you plan on sharing or will you continue whispering like children?” Theven sniped from across the table as you tried regaining your composure.

You scowled at your brother (what was his deal this morning?) and Arvius, who simply sat back in his seat with a knowing grin. _Dead. He is so dead._ You did _not_ need him telling the palace of your late-night escapades.

Elve poked your side as you began counting all the possible ways to murder Arvius. “You’re wearing new clothes.”

“What? Oh, yes…” you replied, almost forgetting about your new outfit. Better to change the subject. “Loki had them delivered this morning.”

You hadn’t expected the prince to fulfill his promise so quickly. But when the royal family asks for something it certainly gets done quick. Not that you were complaining. The wool garments that were brought in were much warmer than the cotton trousers and tunics you’ve been wearing. The servants even delivered new boots, along with hats and gloves lined with fur. Unfortunately, this meant you’d probably have to return Loki’s lovely green cloak.

Theven raised an eyebrow. “Loki sent them? Why would he do that?”

“I mentioned I was cold so he promised to send some warmer clothes.”

Elve’s eyes lit up. “That was very nice of him.”

“What did I tell you,” Wing grinned as he nudged Elve. “They are starting to get along.”

“Oh, I’d say there’s more to it than that,” purred Arvius. “The two of them were sneaking ar-ow!” You stomped hard on the tiefling’s foot, causing him to flinch. _He just can’t keep his big mouth shut!_

Theven narrowed his eyes from across the table. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” you interjected before the demon blooded man could say anything. "Arvius is just insinuating things. The prince and I are simply-”

“The prince and you are simply what, mouse?” purred a voice in your ear.

_Gods, it’s like he knows when he’s the topic of discussion._

“Uh, Loki, good morning," you sputtered, turning to the prince. "I was just telling the others…” What? That you despised him? You didn’t think that was really true anymore, right? You were friends? Not really. Falling in love? Hah, when orcs learn to fly.

“I was just telling the others how grateful I am for the clothes.”

“Good, I’m glad you like them,” he replied, squeezing himself onto the bench between you and Arvius.

As you scooted closer to Elve to give him more room, the other elf nudged you in the ribs. Meanwhile, Arvius shot the group a triumphant look of _I told you so_ from Loki’s other side as the prince busied himself with selecting a pastry.

“Good morning, Prince Loki,” Theven said, somewhat cautiously.

“Yes! Good morning!” Arvius said, hitting Loki on the back. “We’re delighted your prick- erm, princeliness is able to join us!”

Loki shot a glare at the grinning tiefling that would have sent smarter men running from the hall.

“I’m afraid I won’t be joining you for long. I’m simply here to remind Y/N that she’s to meet with the Queen after breakfast.”

“What? Why?”

Loki smirked as he tore his selected pastry in half. “My, did you forget already, mouse? It is a good thing I’m here then.”

Frigga did stop you on your way out from dinner last night. What was it that she said? “Oh no,” you groaned, rubbing your temples. “I’m trying on dresses today.”

“There you go. Smart girl.”

“Why do you sound so glum?” Wing asked as you scowled at Loki.

“Because while you all sit in on the negotiations I’ll be playing dress up for the amusement of strangers.”

“Don’t feel so bad. I’m not allowed to attend the meeting either,” Loki replied.

 _I guess that makes me feel a little better._ “Well, whatever it is you’ll be doing will be preferable to my morning. I’ll be surrounded by twenty women all offering their unwanted opinions on the way I look.”

“What's the big deal?” Arvius asked as he peeked around Loki. “You’ll try on some dresses and sip tea with the Queen. It won't be that bad.” Everyone snorted as you all thought about how the last tea party had ended. “What? Am I missing something?”

“Please, you’ll be fine,” Loki said, ignoring the tiefling.

“Uh, have you sat through one of those parties before?” Elve asked. “They’re dreadful. They just talk and talk while letting all those wonderful sweets go to waste. And they really don’t have anything remotely interesting or even pleasant to say.”

“She’s right,” you sighed. “I mean, not about the dessert apart. But if it were just me and the Queen, and maybe even that woman, Galina, I wouldn’t mind. I don’t fancy being the target of their remarks and polite insults all morning.”

“You pay too much mind to what others of little importance think,” Loki said as he stood from the table. To your displeasure, he lifted your hand for a kiss. “I’ll send for you later this afternoon, mouse, but do attempt to have fun in the meantime. Oh, and try to pick out something green. The color looks lovely on you,” the prince said with knowing smirk. You didn’t have a retort as he released your hand and left the dining hall.

“You’re blushing,” Elve remarked as she poked you again.

“Really?” asked Wing as he leaned in for a closer look.

“No, I’m not,” you growled, though you could indeed feel the heat radiating from your face.

Arvius’ fangs flashed as he smiled. “Oh, she most certainly is.”

 

***** 

 

“Y/N, can we speak for a moment?” Theven grabbed your arm as the group from Alfheim dispersed from the dining room.

Surprised, you nodded as your brother found a small balcony to stand on. _This place isn’t so bad_ , you thought, staring out across the palace grounds. The stone structures were almost pretty in their own way and there was certainly much more plant life than expected. You hadn’t yet found time to explore the gardens but discovered that life had found a way to thrive all over the palace as beautiful vines, plants, and small trees decorated many areas and openings.

Theven’s voice pulled you from your thoughts. “Y/N, are you listening to me? Or are you lost in your own head?”

“Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?”

Theven shook his head in frustration, looking so much like your father at that moment. “I asked if there’s any truth to what Arvius was saying earlier. Did you sneak off with the prince?”

“I, umm,” you bit your lip, unsure. You hated lying but his theory wasn’t completely untrue. “Yes, we snuck out for a ride last night. I don’t see why it matters though.”

“Why did you go with him?”

“I don’t know. Loki was trying to cheer me up. Reylynn and Encladius said some things last night that were a bit upsetting.” Again, not completely untrue.

“Gods, Y/N, what did you say to them? They’re the elders! You can’t just talk to them like you do our friends!”

You grew defensive. You did not come here to be scolded. “What does it matter what I said to them? They’re cruel, you know that! They’ve sneered down at me our entire lives and frankly, I wish the trick Loki pulled was ten times worse! And I don’t appreciate being interrogated!”

Theven’s eyes widened. “That was the prince’s doing?”

_Whoops._

“God of Mischief,” he scowled. “I knew he couldn’t be trusted.”

“Calm down. Loki only tormented Encladius for my amusement. He didn’t mean anything malicious by it.”

“Nothing malicious? You say that and yet he watches you like a wolf staring down its prey.” _More like a fox, actually._ “You need to be more careful around him.”

“Enough, Theven. You’re treating Loki the same way everyone at home treats me, with dislike and mistrust without bothering to learn about the person or the source of those feelings.” _Why am I defending the prince?_ Is it because he’s the first person to learn about your abilities and not respond with disgust or fear? Because you need him to be your teacher? Because maybe he isn’t so bad?

“It’s not the same,” Theven said flatly.

“Of course it’s the same!” you cried as your fingers twitched a bit. You grabbed your right hand before it could start shaking. “You don’t trust Loki and I know deep down you don’t trust me either! You have your suspicions just like everyone else! And I’m certain you think that I’ll do something stupid to jeopardize this truce with Asgard. You’re becoming just like the rest of them.” Tears stung your eyes. _Dammit._ “You don’t trust me.” _And I can’t trust you. Not with my secret, my fears, not with anything._

There was a time you could. As children you and Theven were inseparable. Two kids, twins actually, running around and causing havoc. You were too young to remember your mother or understand her absence, and Father was always busy with his duties as an elder. So that left a pair of twins to not only entertain themselves but to look out for each other.

When your uncle had told you what had happened to your mother, the two of you had made a pact to tell the other right away if there was ever any suspicion her powers had been passed down. But as the years went by the carefree elven boy grew up much too quickly. Games were much too childish for him, pranks on Encladius and others a rude way to behave towards your elders. He was stern and proper, a little Haldir in training. You couldn’t figure out why he changed but knew when those accursed powers manifested your brother couldn’t know.

“Stop! That isn’t true. Of course I trust you-”

“I don’t believe it.”

“-but sometimes you’re impulsive, impudent, absent-minded, and honestly I could probably go on. You’re just the way they say Mother was, reckless and dangerous and I don’t want that for you.”

“You don’t want me to blow people up.”

Theven sighed, clearly exasperated. “That’s not what I meant.”

“No, I get it,” you said, crossing your arms. “But you’ve already failed in your big aspirations for me. I am like her. Mother was alone, she had no one at home she felt she could trust. My entire life I’ve had so many fears I couldn’t tell anyone about either.” You chuckled. “You know what’s funny? In the last few days, I’ve told Loki more than I’ve ever been able to tell anyone else. Gods, the Prince of Mischief of all people.”

“I don’t understand,” Theven muttered. “What fears? You never acted afraid, like anything was ever wrong. You never even _tried_ coming to me. Why?”

“I told you why. You’re becoming too much like the others. Father, Encladius, all of the leaders who are grooming you to be them.” You paused. “Now that I think about it, Mother and I do have something that’s different between the two of us. She had her brother to go to.”

“Y/N, that’s not fair,” Theven said quietly, but when you looked at him he couldn’t meet your eyes.

“Whatever. I have a meeting with the Queen,” you replied, turning to leave.

“Wait,” he said, grabbing your arm. “We need to talk about this.”

“There’s nothing more I want to say,” you said truthfully. “And soon it won’t even matter.”

You left Theven standing on the balcony, feeling a little guilty. Had you hurt your brother? You shook your head. He said some things that hurt you as well. He immediately jumped to the defense of the other elves without even waiting to hear the entire story. And he thought you were dangerous.

Honestly, though, does it even matter to keep everything a secret anymore? Loki said Odin wouldn’t really care about your capabilities. He wasn’t going to lock you up. And what could the elves possibly do? They _needed_ you for this negotiation, so it’s not like they could throw you in prison either. Exile from Alfheim was an option but that was already kind of part of the plan already. Maybe it didn’t need to be a secret any longer, but you weren’t ready to start blabbing about it. For now, having only Loki know was enough, at least until the powers were fully under control.

You entered your appointment with the Queen still thinking about the conversation with Theven and certainly not looking forward to spending the next couple of hours with a room full of nagging nobles. Surprisingly, however, only Frigga, Lady Galina, and the seamstresses awaited, along with over a hundred dresses organized across the room. _How did they manage to drag all these here?_

You must have looked a little hesitant as Frigga called you into the room. “Ah, Y/N! Come, we’ve been waiting for you.”

You greeted them, a little uncertain. “So, um, where is everyone?” Did you get the time wrong? Were you late? Early?

“This is everyone, my dear.”

“But what about the other ladies? They all seemed so eager about the wedding, and the dresses, and everything.”

“Loki told me you might be more comfortable if it was just the three of us this morning."

“He did?” You were pretty confused. The prince was actually listening to you earlier? Was he looking for another favor? _No, stop, I’m being as mistrustful as Theven._ Maybe Loki was just trying to do something nice.

Galina smiled apologetically. “We didn’t realize how overwhelming all this could be for someone who isn’t used to our ways.”

Frigga nodded. “Next time just be honest with me Y/N, no need to give that poor bird of yours more stress.”

 _Dammit, Loki_. He had to tell her about Nira… or maybe the Queen figured it out on her own? Whichever it was, you were feeling a bit embarrassed about it either way. You smiled sheepishly and apologized. “My apologies, your majesty. What Lady Galina says is true, _everything_ about Asgard has been quite overwhelming.”

“It’s all so different from your world, isn’t it?”

“Yes, the fancy dinners, the etiquette, the idea of this wedding, it’s all so new. Although…” Though now that you gave it some thought, it isn’t all the different than the time it took you to learn the orc ways. At first, it seemed as though the lives of the orcs and elves were worlds apart, but in order to gain their trust and fulfill the role as ambassador, you had to learn their ways. And you did. So who’s to say that you couldn’t figure out Asgard, too? And if you end up struggling, well, Loki would probably be more than eager to whip you into shape if it meant a bit of torture.

“Although what, dear?”

“Ah, nothing, my mind was just wandering. Shall we get started? It might take a while to get through all these dresses...”

Whoever said you’d be trying on dozens of dresses was not lying. The seamstresses took your measurements as Frigga and Galina sifted through all the gowns, selecting many for you to try. And truthfully, it wasn’t as bad as you thought. There weren’t twenty gawking women in the room offering comments laced with fake sincerity. Just the Queen, Galina, and the seamstresses, all enjoying themselves as they picked out dresses and offered their honest opinions.

Some dresses were, in your opinion, absolutely hideous. It was a wonder they were allowed to see the light of day. Others were absolutely gorgeous, with beautiful embroidery, the fabric light and soft. Meanwhile, some the ladies shoved you into were so tight and intricately tied Loki would probably need a knife to cut you out of them. _Whoa_. You were a bit taken aback by the thought, unsure of where it had come from. The wedding night with your aggravating prince was not something you wanted to think about at the moment, but added one of those dresses to the “maybe” pile anyway.

“Have you given any thought to what color you want the dress to be?” Galina asked as the three of you took a break for some tea.  
  
“Hmm, what do you mean?” you asked, looking over to the “maybe” pile. “Am I not picking one from those we’ve collected?”

Galina shook her head. “You’re only trying those on for size and style, remember? You’ll need to pick a color that matches the color scheme and whatever Prince Loki wears.”

“And he’ll be wearing…?”

“His ceremonial armor, of course,” replied Frigga. “So you’ll have to settle on something that goes along with the greens and gold of Loki’s armor. Which means that the flowers and tapestries will also…”

 _Gods, the Asgardians have to make everything so complicated._ You looked sadly over at the pile of dresses. There was one, in particular, you picked for its color, a beautiful hue you had never seen before. Seafoam, Frigga had called it, and unfortunately, that color was probably out. _Does everything have to revolve around the Prince of Mischief?_

“I know there seem to be so many formalities that go into a royal wedding, but is there anything you want to include Y/N?”

 _It feels like everything has been predetermined already._ If you could actually plan this darn thing there’d be like, five people attending in total and none of the other ridiculous formalities that the royals insist on. What could you possibly add to this ceremony they haven't already thought of?

“Oh, actually, there was a wonderful pastry vendor in town who sold these little square desserts with nuts and honey, I’d love more of those and everything else they made.”

Frigga chuckled. “Of course, I’m sure the kitchen staff wouldn’t mind passing along some of the dessert planning. Anything else?”

“Some elvish musicians maybe?”

The Queen enthusiastically agreed. She was probably happy you were showing more interest in the whole ordeal.

Before the morning dress session was up, you all agreed on three garments you would ultimately choose from after they were altered and brought back to the palace in the appropriate colors. One was a strapless white dress with gold floral accents whose color wouldn’t change. The second was a dark blue and gold, which they would fashion into a green gown instead. It tied around the neck and left your shoulders bare. The last was a simple yet elegant high neck maroon gown, the one that tied complicatedly in the back.

You sighed in relief as the seamstresses began to pack up. That really wasn’t so terrible. While neither you nor Loki were looking forward to this wedding, at least the preparations weren’t so bad.

Now to spend the afternoon training with your betrothed. You were looking forward to it. Not the Loki part of course. The training part and definitely not the time you’ll be spending with the dark-haired Asgardian whose eyes gleamed every time he laughed. Would he like the challenge of the intricately tied dress? Was he a patient man or would he eagerly cut it off?

“Y/N? Y/N?”

“Yes, sorry?” you asked the Queen, feeling a bit warm as Galina said goodbye and left the room.

“I wanted to ask you about your mother,” the Queen said softly.

“Oh, umm. Sure. Go ahead.” You were not eager to see where this was headed.

“Your father told me you lost her when you and your brother were both children.”

You nodded. _Though I’m sure he left a few details out._

“I'm terribly sorry for your loss, dear. It must have been hard growing up without her. Is there anything of hers you would like to wear during the ceremony?” Frigga asked. “A garment or a piece of jewelry perhaps?”

You were a bit startled by the question. “I don’t actually have anything that belonged to her.”

“Perhaps your father does?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know. I never asked and Father never said anything.” In fact, Haldir never spoke about her at all. Did he even have any of her possessions or were they all gone?

“Well, if you find something dear, or if there’s anything else you want for your wedding, don’t hesitate to tell me, understood?”

You nodded again.

“I know we’re still getting to know one another but if there’s anything bothering you, you can tell me.” She took your hand. “I’m truly happy you’ll soon be a part of this family. Loki… he seems difficult but I have no doubt the two of you will make it work.” 

 _My mother might be able to help_ , Loki had said last night. You weren’t ready to retell your story again but maybe there was something else the Queen could help with.

You gently pulled your hand back from the Queen. “Forgive my ignorance on the ways of the royal family, but when Odin sends forces to Alfheim, when Loki, Thor, and my friends leave, will I have to stay?”

Frigga frowned. “Typically, while the Princes are expected to serve and lead Asgard’s army, princesses do not see combat.”  
  
“So I will be left behind,” you said, looking down.

“Do you want to fight?”

“Yes, Alfheim is…” What was Alfheim anymore? Home? Land of your people? Where you belonged? None of those felt right. You shook your head of those thoughts. “Yes, I want to fight,” you stated simply. It was your duty.

“I see,” the Queen mused. “Well, yours is a special case. When the time comes I’ll speak to the King.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I was up late working on this to get it up tonight! I'm more of an early bird than a night owl so please forgive any errors as it is well past my bedtime when this went up.
> 
> On a different note, fashion, clothes, colors, and weddings are not my thing so forgive me if it doesn't sound like I know what I'm talking about when it comes to planning the big day. But I've also been racking my brain trying to decide on what the final dress will be. Green has always been my favorite color, but I'm worried it's a bit cliche. And white, well, is boring in my opinion and there's no reason to think Asgardians go with the traditional style and color of western cultures. And maroon is the only other color I thought might match Loki's green.
> 
> Anyway, I'd be happy to hear your preferences as to what the dress should be. Unless, of course, Loki's plan succeeds.


	16. Tips and Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some useful advice. You ogle at him a bit too much.

“You really are terrible at this, aren’t you?” Loki mused as he watched you miss the targets for probably the tenth time that afternoon.

“No, I asked for a teacher because I have everything under control,” you snapped back. “Now are you going to help or just offer unconstructive remarks?” Maybe asking the snarky prince for help was a bad idea. He was proving to be a terrible teacher.

“What would you have me do?” Loki asked as he leaned back against a tree and crossed his arms. “As I said last night, I know nothing about this special little trait of yours.”

“I don’t know. I figured someone as smart as the clever fox would be able to think of something.”

You sighed. It was too early to be growing frustrated. The two of you hadn’t been in the clearing for long, having ridden out just a little while ago after your appointment with the Queen. The horses were tied up a safe distance away and Nira was circling somewhere above, hopefully on the lookout for anyone out for a ride in your direction. And Loki, well, he was already looking bored.

You rolled your shoulders and aimed again, raising your hand as the energy formed into a light red sphere. It fired from your palm, shooting between the planks and singeing the ground where it landed.

From his spot by the tree, Loki chuckled. “You missed again, mouse.”

“Oh fuck you,” you hissed, patience beginning to run thin. If you didn’t hit a target soon you might end up aiming for the prince if he continued to run his mouth.

Loki only smirked. “Patience my dear. I’m sure you’re eager but it will have to wait for our wedding night.”

“I, uh, meant,” the words only sputtered as heat spread to your face and ears. You averted your eyes to avoid looking at the Asgardian. Loki did not need to know you were thinking about the upcoming night just an hour ago. “You’re repulsive. And I was just beginning to think you were actually decent.”

The prince continued to grin as he pushed himself off the tree. He walked over and grabbed your arm, lifting it into the pose you normally took when aiming. “What are you doing?” you asked nervously as his other hand went to your waist and his face came to rest close to yours. The fingers that held your arm were long and slender, which you didn’t notice yesterday during the dance lesson. _How good is he with those fingers?_ You felt more heat spread through your body. _Enough. Don’t think about it._ It would be just your luck if you were to discover now that he was some sort of damned telepath too.

Your heart was beating incredibly fast, practically banging off your chest. It would be astounding if Loki couldn’t hear it.

If the prince could indeed read your mind he offered no indication. “I don’t really believe you find me repulsive,” he whispered, his breath warm on your ear. “Now try again.” You would’ve bet your life that he was smirking right now. _Bastard._

You swallowed hard, knowing there was no way you’d actually hit one of the targets now, but Loki’s hand seemed to hold your arm steady. Another blast was released, a mix of colors you were afraid to interpret the meaning of. But even with the prince for support, the energy missed.

“Just as I suspected,” he mused, letting go. “You’re not really trying to hit the targets.”

You immediately missed the warmth of his body against yours. Clearing your head of those thoughts, you snapped back at the prince. “What? Of course I am.” What a ludicrous accusation. "Why else would I be wasting our time out here?"

He shook his head. “Every time you release that energy, your arm jerks. A subconscious reaction, probably, because you’re afraid to actually hit them.”

“That’s ridiculous. Why would I be afraid of hitting some wood?”

Loki sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Would you let me finish? It’s not the targets you’re afraid of but your own power. And because of that, you’re not in control. It’s controlling you. Does that make sense?”

You were silent as you stared at the grass, taking in Loki’s words. Of course you were afraid of this ability. How could you not be, knowing your mother basically exploded with raw energy?

“Until you learn to stop fearing this trait, you will never gain control of it.”

You laughed darkly. “It’s a vicious cycle, then, isn’t it? I fear it because I have no control, and I don’t have control because I fear it. How can I possibly stop being afraid with that logic?”

“Start by accepting it as a gift and not a curse. You think you’ll end up like your mother, but you’re not her.”

“Then why do people keep telling me I am?” you muttered.

“Because they know they can use that to manipulate you. But that’s not important right now. How can this be a gift? How can it be helpful to you?”

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “I don’t know. I never thought of it as being helpful. The goal was to just get it under control and tuck it away for good.”

“That won’t solve the problem. Hiding it away means you’re still afraid.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got that.” You never thought of actually using this ability, so what could you actually do with it? “Well, I stunned you pretty good the other night. It could always be useful if I need to make a getaway, or,” you smirked at the prince, “if I ever need to shut you up for a few minutes.”

Loki clenched his jaw, obviously not amused by that prospect. “Minus assaulting a prince of Asgard, you’re thinking in the right direction. Now try again but remember this power belongs to you, not the other way around.” Loki returned to his spot by the tree and crossed his arms.

 _Don’t be afraid._ You spent your entire life in fear of what this ability was capable of. It was highly unlikely that would all dissipate in the course of one afternoon. Regardless, you had to try.

You raised your arm and watched as several more blasts scorched the earth around the targets. Your eyes stung a bit and you blinked to keep a few stray tears of frustration away. Crying wasn’t going to solve anything.

“Don’t expect it to be instantaneous,” Loki said softly. “Try again.”

You simply sighed. It was foolish to think Loki could help in any way. His advice was valid but you weren’t sure you could break the cycle.

“Try again,” Loki said more sternly this time as you continued to hesitate. He was probably bored and beginning to grow impatient. But at least he was here. You weren’t trying to figure this out alone anymore.

Wait, maybe that was the key? You’re weren’t staring down these wooden planks by yourself. The secret wasn’t just yours anymore. For the first time since your uncle died, you had someone to talk to about this. For the first time since you knew about this accursed power, you felt like a weight was lifted.

You stared down at the targets again. _I’m not alone, I’m not alone. Loki is here and he’s willing to help. There’s no reason to be afraid anymore._ You took a deep breath and let another energy blast go. _Missed. Again._ A second blast. _Missed. Again._ A third blast was let go and you watched in amazement as it took off the tip of one of the planks.

“Did you see that?” you practically squealed in excitement. “I hit it! I actually hit something I was aiming for!”

“Not bad, mouse,” Loki said, his lips tugged slightly upward into a small smile. “But you need to be able to do it again.”

“But I totally hit it,” you rebutted, focusing on the targets again. _I can do it again. I can definitely do it again._ You almost growled in frustration as the next blast missed. Clenching your teeth, you aimed again, forcing yourself to concentrate. It wouldn’t do to get overexcited or frustrated. The next few blasts missed until another one hit the targets. Then the next did as well. And the next one after that.

You slowly began to chip away at the planks until there was nothing left but a few stubs in the ground. You were grinning like an idiot, proud that you finally achieved what you came out here to do. Breathing heavily, you slumped down on the ground next to Loki with you back against a tree trunk. That took a lot of energy and your body was feeling drained.

“That was quite the improvement,” Loki stated as he took a seat next to you. “Although you have a long way to go until you’re completely in control.”

“That’s fine,” you huffed, still grinning. “I’m just ecstatic I hit something other than the ground for once.”

“Are you alright?” Loki asked as you closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the tree.

“Yeah, just really tired. I need a break before I try again.”

“I don’t think so, mouse. Whatever this gift of yours is, it drained a significant portion of your energy. Anymore today and you might collapse.”

“I’m fine,” you scowled but knew the prince was right. You were ready to fall asleep. You sat up and shook your head as if that could chase the tiredness away.

“Tomorrow,” Loki stated sternly. “This will all be waiting for you then.”

“Yeah, fine,” you mumbled. You opened your mouth the say something else but closed it again while looking over Loki. After the last few years of getting nowhere, his coaching finally helped you achieve a breakthrough. You again found yourself grateful towards the aggravating, egotistical, actually kind of charming prince. It seemed as though your fox wasn’t always so devious.

“I appreciate your help,” you said suddenly. “I wouldn’t have gotten very far without your advice.”

Loki waved his hand dismissively. “You’re smart, you would have figured it out on your own. Eventually, anyway.”

You ignored the backhanded compliment. “Regardless, thank you. This wasn’t even the first situation you helped me with today, either.”

Loki furrowed his brow as he looked at you. “I don’t recall anything else.”

“This morning? There was no one else but the Queen and Galina when I tried on dresses. I assumed that was your doing.”

Loki looked away. “I simply told my mother what you said. Nothing more.”

You cocked your head in confusion at the prince. Why did it seem like he kept diverting your gratitude away from him?

“You didn’t tell me about your morning. Did you enjoy yourself?” Loki asked suddenly.

You snorted, but then bit your tongue to hold back a rude remark. It would be a lie to say that the morning had been terrible. “Honestly, it wasn’t so bad. Though I must have tried on eighty damn dresses.”

The prince scoffed. “You’re exaggerating.”

“I wish. Everything the Asgardians do you do in excess. I couldn’t even pick a color without ensuring it coordinates with everything else.”  
  
Loki gave you a quizzical look. “What are you talking about, mouse?”

“How much do you even know about royal weddings?”

The prince shrugged. “Truthfully, not much.”

“It’s like everything has to be very particular. You can’t pick one thing without ensuring there’s something else to go along with it. The flowers, your armor, my dress, it all has to match. Even Odin’s undergarments have to be a certain color.”

The dark-haired prince rolled his eyes. “Alright, now I know you’re exaggerating.”

You flashed Loki a smile. “Perhaps, but I bet you can’t discern with absolute certainty which one of those is out of place.”

Loki opened his mouth to answer before closing it again in thought. “Alright, so perhaps royal customs can be a bit much sometimes.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it," you muttered. "Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"How does your magic work?”

Loki was silent for a moment. “I don’t know if I can explain it in a way that makes sense.”

You scowled at the prince. “You don’t think I’m smart enough to understand?”

“Tch, no. Don’t jump to conclusions, that’s not what I meant.”

You felt slightly ashamed. He was right. You were automatically assuming things about him again. “Oh, um, sorry. What did you mean?”

“No one’s ever asked me about my magic before, so I’ve never had to explain it. I had to learn how to use it, yes, but it’s just there, available for me to pull on when needed.”

“But your magic is fascinating, even from what little I’ve seen of it.”

Loki frowned. “Not many others would agree with you. They only see what I do as cheap tricks, nothing that requires any real skill.”

“But you’ve embraced that, haven’t you? You’re practically infamous for your so-called tricks.”

Loki shrugged. “That was all they believed me capable of so why give them a reason to think differently?”

You knew the feeling. Standing up, you grabbed the prince's armed and pulled him with you. “Show me something,” you commanded. Loki looked slightly annoyed at you but allowed himself to be pulled up.

“What do you want to see?” he asked as he dusted himself off.

 “Anything," you smiled. "What can the Prince of Mischief really do?”

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning mischievously. A green light rippled across his body and in an instant, it was not Loki but Arvius was staring back at you.

You stared dumbstruck. The prince had turned into an exact copy of the tiefling complete with red skin, horns, yellow eyes and even a tail. Loki even wore the same clothes Arvius wore this morning. He held his hands out as he showed off his new form.

Your eyes were probably wide in shock but then your mouth dropped when Loki purred in Arvuis’ voice, “What do you think, princess?”

“I think I’m hallucinating,” you said, taking a step towards the prince. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Without really thinking about it, you tentatively stretched a hand out to gently touch his face, afraid the illusion would disappear the moment you did so. But it remained.

Loki’s yellow eyes, or Arvius’s eyes, you weren’t really sure whose they were, watched carefully as you stroked the prince’s new face and even gave a light tug on his horns for good measure.

“Incredible,” you murmured, still rubbing his horns. They felt so real, just like the originals. Everything about his image was perfect. The only thing that was off was that he still smelled like sandalwood.

“Enough,” Loki said as he took your hands off his horns, shaking his head a bit as he did so. “That feels weird. I'm not a goat to be petted.”

“Sorry,” you laughed but continued to gaze at him, still fascinated until Loki shifted back into his normal self, accompanied again with a flash of green.

“What’s that light?” you asked quizzically. You’ve seen it every time he used his magic.

“My seiðr.”

“Say-der?” you repeated.

“It’s a reflection of my sorcery. You look positively awestruck, mouse. Is there no magic in Alfheim?”

“No, there is. But not like this. I’ve seen some odd things and I even met a few people who practice enchantment magic. But nothing like being able to transform.” Right now, you were truthfully completely enchanted by Loki’s technique. What must it feel like to possess such an amazingly useful ability? “So what else can you do? Can you turn into anyone?”

He nodded. “Anyone I’ve seen.”

“How does it work?”

Loki pursed his lips in thought for a moment. “It’s simply a matter of thinking about the person I want to become and then I transform. I need to concentrate, however, to hold the form.”

You shook your head. “Unbelievable, you got everything about Arvius down. His yellow eyes, the horns, though you still smelled like yourself.”

“Sorry?” Loki asked, confused.

“Um, nothing. Never mind. Are you limited to humanoids or can you transform into other creatures?” you asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

“I can change into other beings as well, although it takes more concentration and energy to maintain the form. I can also transform others.”

Your eyes grew wide. “You jest. There’s no way that’s possible.”

Loki grinned. “It’s very possible. I once turned Thor into a frog.”

“Loki, that’s awful!”

“It was necessary. I had to keep him from doing something stupid.”

“But he could’ve been stepped on and squashed!” You tried to look stern but a few giggles gave you away. It was amusing to picture that beefcake of an Asgardian as a tiny frog.  
  
Loki waved off your concern. “I kept Thor secure in a jar all day. He was completely safe.”

You shook your head. Prince of Mischief indeed. “I really don’t know if I should believe you.”

Instead of responding Loki pulled out a mirror from seemingly out of nowhere. You rolled your eyes. “Did you bring that with you? Who are you trying to impress out here, the horses?”

Loki scoffed. “You certainly like jumping to conclusions. And I didn’t have it on my person, I summoned it.”

You were a little suspicious. The handsome Asgardian did seem like someone vain enough to carry a mirror with him to make sure his perfect hair was always neatly slicked back. Though if Loki could transform himself into others then it wasn’t too far-fetched to think he could summon objects out of thin air.

“So how does that work? Do you just think of something and poof?”

Loki shook his head. “I can only summon what I have stored in my pocket dimension.”

You cocked your head to the side. “Pocket dimension?”

“Think of it as a small space or closet I created in another realm or dimension. I can easily send things there and bring them back when needed.”

“I don’t understand. How did you create a space somewhere else?” You were extremely confused as you tried to wrap your head around the idea.

Loki shook his head. “It’s not important, I can explain later if you’re still interested.” He held up the mirror. “I wanted to show you something.”

You looked curiously into the mirror, wondering what could be so special about it before gasping aloud. It wasn’t your reflection staring back but Elve’s. You ran your hands over the face that was no longer yours and combed through the long dark hair on your head. Looking down, it was evident you were also wearing Elve’s clothes.

“How do you feel, mouse?” Loki asked as he watched your explorations with a smirk.

“Disoriented.” You jumped as Elve’s voice escaped your mouth. “Change me back, please.”

“It can take some getting used to when you’re not accustomed to the change,” Loki said as you watched your form shift back.

“That’s okay, I’m not planning on getting used to being someone else. I much prefer this form.”

The mirror disappeared from Loki’s hands. “As do I.”

You shuddered a bit, still thinking about the face and the voice that was not your own. “Yes, there’s nothing quite like being yourself. What?” you asked as Loki gave you an odd look.  
  
“Nothing. I’m just surprised you’re so interested in my magic.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s amazing.”

“Well, considering how thrilled you were with this whole arrangement when we first met, I didn’t exactly expect you to be ogling over me now.” Loki smirked as your face contorted.

“Tch. I am not ogling," you refuted, crossing your arms. “And to be fair, you didn’t exactly sound happy about the betrothal either. It’s not what either of us wants but we should at least make the most of it and at try to get along. Otherwise, we’ll just end up making each other miserable for the next few millennia.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right." Loki glowered as he looked in the direction of the palace. "It’s not fair to be angry with each other while there’s a room full of people patting themselves on the back for coming up with this brilliant scheme.”

You sighed wistfully. “I wish I could listen to those meetings.”

“Impossible. They will never let the two of us participate when our lives are being traded. Unless…” Loki’s eyes lit up as he grinned that mischievous grin you were starting to like.

You felt yourself grin in return. “You have an idea.”

“Better, mouse. I have a plan.”

A thought suddenly occurred to you. “Wait, with everything you’re capable of, why are you out here with me not already listening to the negotiations?”

“Because my mother knows me too well and would expect me to sneak in. She is likely keeping an eye on the comings and goings of the meeting room,” Loki explained. “But if my betrothed and I are known for spending our days together Mother will stop watching for me. We’ll be each other’s alibi.”

“It’s a good idea, but the Queen has me occupied every day with all the wedding nonsense,” you pointed out. “How am I going to get out of that?”

Loki grinned. “I’m sure she won’t mind if I steal you away for a ride in the morning. In fact, she’ll be thrilled. We’ll take the horses out as usual and sneak back into the palace under different visages.”

You weren’t exactly thrilled about the idea of being transformed into someone else again, but this was the best shot of getting into the negotiations. You clapped your hands together and grinned. “Let’s cause some mischief.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone again for the kudos and wonderful comments. I was really nervous about sharing this story but you all have been magnificent!


End file.
